Seiyo Academy!
by angelmangagirl
Summary: Welcome to Seiyo Academy, a prestigious boarding school! What will happen when Amu attends that school? This is the story on her school life, filled with romance and confusion. Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau.This is my first fanfic, I hope you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara....and some ideas I got for this story come from Gakuen Alice....and I don't own that either....

This is my first fanfic...is that all I have to say for the disclaimer???

-------------

_Welcome!__To:_

_Seiyo Academy for the Fine Arts_

_Welcome to Seiyo Academy for the Fine Arts!_

_Our school, ranked 4th in all boarding schools in the world, is very prestigious. If you or your child has been accepted, you should consider this as a once in a lifetime chance._

_We accept both boys and girls, grade 1 through 12, and have very accomplished teachers here. I know you will enjoy it here._

_We may accept boys and girls, but each are separated on two sides, never coming together, except when needed, when cannot be avoided, and on pure accident. We do this to have least distraction as possible. Siblings are allowed to see each other if they both attend the school._

_Children are allowed to leave the premises only on special occasions. For their needs, they have a special shopping center, located in the center of the premises. There, both male and females are allowed to converse to each other, but bringing one over to the opposite side is against the rules. At the shopping center they may buy anything they like at the fashion boutiques, and other special stores, and all are expected to eat there at their restaurants. Children get their money from their weekly allowance depending on their grades. Family visits from outside are only allowed during school breaks._

_School is Mondays to Fridays. On Saturdays, Sundays, and any extra time during the school week they can spend doing whatever they want. On Saturdays and Sundays students are not required to wear school uniforms._

_Many courses are offered at Seiyo. All students are required to take their level of mathematics, science, history, Japanese, English, and 2 classes of their choice. That includes all the arts we have offered here._

_Wearing school uniforms are enforced, and are $15,000 for both a winter uniform and summer. School cost is $700,000 for one student. You can also apply for scholarship if you have financial problems._

_Dorms are shared by 4 people, each getting their own separate room (including bed, bedside table, light, lamp, and closet. The size is also depended on their grade level. The four people share a bathroom, with 2 sinks, one toilet, one shower room, and one bathtub. Then there is one middle room connecting all their rooms together, where they can put wherever they want. And for children 5th grade and up, their room includes a kitchen._

_Enjoy your stay at Seiyo Academy, and I hope you will enjoy it here!_

---

(Amu's POV)

"Seiyo Academy?" I asked my parents.

"You've been accepted!!!" They both yelled.

"ACETED! ACETED!!" Ami yelled happily.

I rose an eyebrow. "Um….."

"Amu-chan, it's one of the best schools in the world!"

"And why should I care?" I shrugged.

"Amu-chan, you're going. It may be a boarding school, but you just have to go!" My mother exclaimed.

"Boarding school??" My eyes popped open. This was all happening too fast!

-

And here I am.

I stared at the gigantic school right in front of me.

.....

A boarding school? I'm only in 6th grade! I'm TWELVE.

"Bye-bye Amu-chan!" My parents chorused. Why are they so happy?

"Buh-bye onee-chan!" Ami smiled cheerfully. Good bye, Ami!

I took one deep breath, and entered the school gates.

Hello, Seiyo Academy.

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

After applying for Seiyo Academy,

I was finally in.

But…there was just one tiny problem.

"Mom…are you serious?"

I was enrolled….as a girl.

"Yes! You have to, Nagihiko. It's our family's tradition.." and then she went into the super long speech about our family history.

"Okay, I get it, I get it! I'll do it…" I mumbled.

"Thank you, Nagihiko. Or as you are now known, Nadeshiko,"

I groaned.

Accepted into my dream school to pursue dancing,

But as a girl?

Not my dream.

At all.

---

(Amu's POV)

_House 8…_I muttered to myself. I was frantically trying to find my dorm room.

I climbed a flight of stairs, carrying my bazillions of bags, trying to not look amazed by the fancy interior of the building.

_Room 58….._I took out my key, and unlocked the door, slowly opening the door.

"Ah! She's here, she's here!!" I heard someone cry.

I began to feel afraid. Who is that?

I felt my eyes widen as I saw the room. Correction…._my room?_

It was so fancy and rich looking I thought I would freak out.

_No! _I told myself. _Stay calm…and cool._

Immediately a average height cute looking girl popped her head through the open door which she had just banged. Her hair was orange-ish hair that were held by two red ribbons in pigtails. She looked really cute.

"AH! Utau-chan, she's already here!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room, causing me to drop and almost trip over my bags.

"TA-DA!"

The room I was in was full of streamers and there was a big banner that read "WELCOME TO SEIYO!"

I saw a blunt looking long haired blonde looking slightly bored, and the cute girl and her said in unison, "WELCOME TO SEIYO ACADEMY!"

Cute girl immediately cried, "I'm Yuiki Yaya! I'm in 5th grade and I've been here since….um….I think maybe since 2nd grade?"

Blunt Blonde stared at me with her purple eyes. "I'm Hoshina Utau. I'm in 8th grade, been here since 5th grade,"

Yaya grinned. "We've been friends forever! And roommates. Utau-chan is like my mommy and sister all in one!"

Utau smiled the smallest of smiles. But hey, it's a smile! "If you need us for anything, I'm in room A, and Yaya's in room B. I think you're C,"

I was amazed. "So you guys are my roommates?"

Yaya nodded cheerfully. "Yep! We just have to wait for D….hey what's your name?"

I smiled. "Sorry. I'm Hinamori Amu, and I'm in 6th grade!"

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

Ugh. Okay, so I'm a guy, right? I can handle a bunch of bags to carry around everywhere.

But what I cannot stand,

Is wearing a stupid skirt.

Oh my god! How can girls stand this?

And I'm wearing this top and my hair is up and…UGH!

Because I am so lucky I was born into the Fujisaki family.

I reached my door. Unlocked the door. Opened the door.

"Hey, it's D!"

Then, a cute girl grabbed my arm and yelled.

"WELCOME TO SEIYO ACADEMY!"

I tried to act happy and everything.

They introduced themselves.

Yuiki Yaya. I can already get that she is one of those extremely hyper girls.

Hoshina Utau. Didn't smile. Maybe catching onto my secret?

Hinamori Amu. Her first time too. Really nice, and twelve like me. Hopefully we'll be friends?

_But of course,_ I thought to myself.

_There is no way that I'm going to get used to making my voice five octaves higher than it is supposed to be._

---

(Utau's POV)

"So do you like them?" Yaya asked me, when we were done getting all our new roommates stuff into their rooms. We were now in Yaya's room, cleaning up the party favors Yaya stuck all over her room.

"Who?" I said bluntly.

"You know…." Yaya pointed to the door.

I shrugged. "We hardly know them. I can't really judge yet,"

But I knew that Nadeshiko had a secret. A big one. I'm gonna be watching him.

Amu…well….I don't really know. She's nice enough. As long as she doesn't get in my way.

Yaya smiled. "Well, I really like them. They're super nice. I hope we can get along well!"

I smiled too. "Yeah….I hope so too,"

"So you try your best okay?" she told me.

"Yes.."

---


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of their characters. Nor do I own Narumi-sensei or Mikan from Gakuen Alice, who I just _had _to put in this chapter. :D

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

"Come on, Nadeshiko! Let's go! We're going to be late!" Amu yelled, running through the halls, pulling me along.

"Ah! Amu-chan, wait a second!" I cried after her, being pulled through the crowds of people.

I was thankful that I actually had someone in the majority of my classes. Amu was in my math, science, English, Japanese, and history. But I hoped that she wouldn't wake up late everyday and have to pull me through the hallways every morning.

We burst through the doors, and quickly took the nearest seats. A blonde girlish looking teacher was there.

"Hello, I'm Narumi-sensei, and I'll be your English teacher, okay?" He winked.

A small girl in the front of the classroom raised her hand.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Um…Narumi-sensei? I think we're in the wrong school…." Mikan looked around worriedly.

"EH? This isn't Alice Academy?" Narumi looked around.

"This is Seiyo," we all said.

Hearing that, Narumi pulled Mikan's hand as they ran out of the classroom.

"_What was that?" _Amu whispered to me. I shrugged.

Weirdoes….

Then, another guy teacher walked in.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I'm Nikaidou-sensei, and I'll be your teacher here at Seiyo,"

He began to talk about a bunch of rules, as I began to feel just a _little_ awkward about being around all these girls.

_Ugh….I wish that I didn't have to be here…._

---

(Amu's POV)

Finally, one whole half day of school was done! _And I survived!!_

I think I only survived because I actually knew someone in a bunch of my classes. I was forever grateful to Nadeshiko.

In the morning, I woke up late. ….oops. And I skipped breakfast.

And now, it was lunch.

And I was hungry…

"_Nadeshiko…."_ She turned toward me.

"I need food….."

She grinned. She was so pretty! And pulled out two bento boxes out of her bag.

"AH! You're a savior," I hugged her, as she stiffened. _Had she never been hugged before?_

"It's not me. Utau-chan and Yaya-chan made them in the morning for us. They said they'll do it for us every morning…."

I began to eat, ignoring her.

Yay…

-

But now….its nighttime….

And after surviving one whole day of school,

I was hungry….again.

"Eh?" Yaya said.

"You're hungry?"

"Me too," Utau spoke up. "Let's go to the center,"

I nodded, even though I had no idea what that was…

They guided both me and Nadeshiko to a bus, filled with girls, and it took us to this….place.

It looked like a mini town, but it was really kind of a downtown. It was filled with stores, restaurants, and food stands.

Utau sped away, toward a stand. I glanced at Yaya.

"She loves ramen,"

I nodded, pretending that I totally understood.

The next minute I knew, I was alone. Yaya obviously had spotted something she desperately wanted, and I think Nadeshiko just left……I'm not exactly sure where she went.

I was kind of scared. I hardly knew where I was or where to go, and the entire area was full of people I hadn't even seen before in my life.

"Do you need help?" I heard someone from behind me ask. I turned.

It was a boy!

Looking about my age, he was a blonde guy and smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. Are you new? I've never seen you around before,"

I felt a blush rise into my cheeks. _He was so cute!_

I nodded, feeling my entire body stiffen. "Y-yea…"

"What's your name? What grade are you in?" (A/N: STALKER!)

"Oh! I'm Hinamori Amu, and I'm in 6th grade,"

"Me too!" He smiled again.

_He was really kind too…._

"Amu-chan!"

I turned, just in time to see Yaya.

"Hi Yaya," I glanced at the big bags she was carrying. "What did you buy?"

"Oh you know," she replied. "Stuff for at home so that me and Utau-chan can make our lunches in the morning, and lots of other stuff, you know,"

She glanced at the boy I was with.

"Oh, hey Tadase," she said. "Hello, Yuiki-san. Is Hinamori-san your roommate now?" Tadase-kun said.

"Yep!" Yaya replied happily. She turned to me again. "So what do you want to eat, Amu-chan?"

"You didn't eat yet?" Tadase-kun looked at me. I shook my head.

"Um….." My eyes first saw a stand. "Taiyaki!"

"Uh..okay," Yaya said. "That's simple. You can get it yourself, right?"

Tadase-kun took my hand. "I'll go with her," he looked at me. "I like taiyaki too,"

I felt my blush deepen as Yaya glanced at me, and smiled knowingly.

"Okay, I'm going to find Utau-chan, okay?" Yaya winked at me and left.

He led me toward the stand. "One red bean taiyaki and-" he glanced at me.

I spoke up, trying to find my voice. "One chocolate taiyaki,"

"I'll pay," Tadase-kun said.

_He is so sweet! Just like a prince, and is honest and kind and…perfect!!_

When he handed me my chocolate taiyaki, it was immediately snatched from me from above.

I turned around, just in time to see a really tall high school looking guy take a bite out of my taiyaki.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase-kun said.

"Who's this, Tadase?" the taiyaki-stealing-guy asked. "Your girlfriend?"

He bent down, to my height, and peered at me, his face inches away from mine.

My eyes were locked into his purple ones. _Hey, I've seen these eyes before!_

But, this pair of eyes drew me in, and I just knew I was blushing.

"She's pretty cute,"

That did it. By that time, I knew I was bright red.

He jumped up onto the taiyaki stand.

"_What? That's not humanly possible!" _an innocent person from the sidelines yelled.

"_Shut up!" _a small girl shouted back. _"It's my story and I get to do what I want with it!"_

"Good bye, Tadase," then he glanced at me. "And you too,"

And then he disappeared.

I felt completely dazed.

_Who was that?_

---


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters...and the masquerade ball? I also kinda got that from Gakuen Alice….which I don't own either…also the shopping center idea.....oops...its a little too much like Central Town...

(Amu's POV)

A week passed. I know I should have been celebrating for at least surviving for one week. But no, the only thing on my mind, were two things:

_TADASE-KUN!_

And…..was his name Ikuto?

I tried talking to Yaya about Tadase, but she just grinned.

"What, do you like him Amu-chi?" Yaya teased.

And I couldn't respond with a straight face, so that plan failed.

And Ikuto? I actually grew too afraid to ask anyone. He seemed too mysterious, and….I don't know.

But then, I tried to think.

_His eyes…..who had those same eyes?_

They were full of mystery and determination, and-

"_Yaya, did you steal my cell phone again?" _I heard Utau yell from her room.

"…_."_

"_YAYA!"_

"_Fine!!" _Yaya stomped out of her room, holding the metallic silver object.

Utau came out, and held out her hand, as Yaya placed the phone on her outreached hand, pouting.

I was thinking deeply. _Where have I seen those eyes?_

It couldn't be too hard, it was definitely someone in the academy.

"_Amu!" _I looked up.

"Where on earth have you been? We've been calling your name! Do you wanna come to the center with us?" Utau stared right at me.

And then I got it.

_They were just like Utau's._

---

(Nagi-oops, I mean _Nadeshiko's _POV)

I know Amu kept saying to me,

"Ah, I can't believe we actually survived the first week of school! This school is so different!"

But really, all the times she's said that, I've been thinking,

"Ah, I can't believe I've actually survived being a girl for an entire week! Wearing a skirt is so different!"

But of course, I couldn't tell her that.

Here at Seiyo, Amu doesn't have many friends. And I have none, of course. For me it's awkward.

But instead of running to Utau or Yaya, Amu comes to me.

She tells me everything, and says we're best friends.

She's really nice, so I really don't have a problem with it.

But then, one day Amu came to me with a subject that wasn't the most comfortable subject.

She had pulled me into her room, and sat me down on her bed, and stared into my eyes.

"Hey, Nadeshiko?"

"Yes, Amu-chan?" I said in my ridiculously high pitched voice.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Amu asked innocently.

I was so not prepared. _"What?"_

"You don't have to tell me, I was just curious…." Amu stared at her hands.

"Um…." I was freaking out. _WHAT? Is this really what girls talk about? How do they not feel awkward about it? Is she going to talk to me about her crush? This is just too weird! I'M A GUY, OKAY??_

"Because I met this guy…actually….two of them….." Amu blushed.

And this is where my five years of acting training helped out. A lot.

_What would a girl do? What would a girl do? _I kept thinking in my mind.

And thankfully, I got through that torturous conversation.

But I got curious. _Ikuto and Utau? I gotta see the connection here…_

-

"Ikuto?"

I nodded. "Yea, do you know anyone named that?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Is he your friend?"

She looked at me. "He's my brother,"

"I see…." I knew my face was totally calm and composed, but on the inside, _nooo way. _

_WHAT THE HELL? BROTHER? ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

"Why? Why are you so interested in my brother?" Utau said, peering at my face, as if she were suspecting something.

"No reason…" I muttered.

She blinked. "You don't _like _him, do you?" she asked.

I shook my head, holding back a laugh. _Sorry Utau, I'm straight._

Utau stared at me once more. Her purple eyes locking into mine.

She knew something.

---

(Amu's POV)

3 weeks.

I know that you're dying to know what happened during those weeks, but really nothing. I never saw Tadase, or Ikuto ever since that first encounter. And school was blah.

But….

"Dance?" I stared at Yaya. She nodded excitedly.

"We have one for every season, you know, this one is for autumn, for the start of the new school year. And this one is a masquerade ball, so everyone's wearing masks and stuff," Yaya said excitedly.

"Dance?" Nadeshiko said. Utau rolled her eyes. "Not your dance, Nadeshiko, you know, like a _dance _kinda dance. There are boys there too,"

"_Dance _dance?" Nadeshiko said, obviously confused. She took traditional Japanese dancing classes at Seiyo, and was quite good, but obviously didn't know any other dance styles.

But I didn't care. "Boys?" I repeated. "like, so everyone in the entire school?"

Yaya smiled and nodded. "Yep! And the best part is…."

I was waiting for their response.

"You get to wear whatever you want!" Yaya said cheerfully. "And they have good food because its kinda like a celebration!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. A dance….I finally got to see Tadase and Ikuto again!

---

(Na_deshiko_'s POV)

And after Yaya's big announcement, all three of my _girl _roommates were estatic and _obviously _started preparing for the dance.

As well as my super girlish people in all my classes.

There was not one person I saw in the girl's side that was not excited for the stupid dance, excluding the cute little kiddos who were just a little too young to understand what was going on, and our stupid teachers, that I bet I was smarter than.

There was about 2 weeks till the dance. Was everyone seriously going to be like this until then?

-

Yaya looked at me curiously. "You're not psyched for the dance, Nadeshiko?"

I shrugged. "It just doesn't seem very interesting," I caught Utau staring at me. She's watching me. I gotta watch my back.

"Nadeshiko? Will you help me?" Amu came out, in nothing but a camisole and underwear.

Yaya and Utau seemed unfazed by this fact, but even I couldn't hide my expression. Utau looked at me funny, and made me feel uneasy, as if Amu's apparel didn't make me feel embarrased enough.

"Uh…okay…" I stood up stiffly, and followed Amu into her room, but I couldn't honestly get why she needed to walk around wearing nothing.

She opened her closet, to show me. "What do you think I should wear for the dance?"

I cringed. "Um…I'm not really good with fashion, maybe you should ask Utau…"

She tilted her head. "Oh. But you always look so pretty!"

I shrugged. "Sorry…." She smiled. "Nah, that's okay. _Utau!" _she yelled.

I sighed. _Avoided another crisis._

The Utau entered the room, and glared at me.

_Okay…maybe not._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters. I don't own the idea of the 'shopping center', that's from Gakuen Alice which I also, do not own.

---

(Amu's POV)

"Are you ready??" I called. Yaya burst through her room and went into the 'living' room. I was waiting there already.

"I am," she stated, then looked at me. "Ah, Amu-chii, you look so pretty!"

I looked down at my outfit, as if noticing it for the first time. "I do?"

I was wearing a strapless knee length sequined tulle pink dress, with a satin ribbon and bow at the empire waistline. My hair was in a plain side ponytail and I had borrowed a pair of silver dangly earring from Utau, and bought a pair of silver shoes to match.

(My fashion sense is _really _bad so _I'm sorry!!)_

Yaya's hair was put down, for once out of her pigtails, and was wearing a red knee length dress, empire waistline, and spaghetti straps. She looked totally different, and not like her baby-ish self.

"I may not look the same, but on the inside I am still, totally the same!!" she cried, and stuck her tongue out. I smiled.

"_Come on, Utau-chan! We don't want to be late!" _Yaya yelled.

"_Nadeshiko, *******! Get in the **** dress!!" _We hear Utau scream. (A/N: I wanna keep it K+…)

"_FINE! But then GET OUT!!" _Utau was pushed out of Nadeshiko's room, flustered and frustrated.

"You…." Utau muttered.

"_OH!!!" _Me and Yaya cried, with stars in our eyes.

"_Utau-chan, you look so pretty!" _

Utau smiled, her anger slowly dissolving away. "You think so?"

Utau had on a silky dark cherry colored 'a-little-past-the-knees' dress, that was halter and had a empire waistline with crystals, and a side slit. Her hair was down so it was really long and wavy, and she wore turquoise dangly earrings.

"So we're just waiting for Nadeshiko now, huh?" Yaya said excitedly.

Utau's smile disappeared and continued to curse under her breath until Nadeshiko's door opened.

She was wearing a knee length light purple dress, and it was really very simple, but was very pretty on her. It also had an empire waistline, with a fat black silk sash tied in a fat bow in the back.

Her hair was up, piled on top of her head.

Utau was smiling proudly. "I did good on her, huh?"

I nodded. "Yea…"

Nadeshiko blushed furiously. "No she didn't! I look awful!!"

"Yea, yea, Nadeshiko. Now let's go, everyone!!!" Yaya yelled.

-

The entire place seemed magical. It was really pretty, and decorated in the best ways I could have imagined possible.

I grabbed a mask off a table, and turned to see Nadeshiko. Only after a couple seconds we entered the area, Utau and Yaya had already disappeared.

To my disappointment, I saw that a lot of girls, not just me, wearing the exact same dress.

_Oh well, _I thought to myself. _It was bound to happen, since I bought it in the center…_

Nadeshiko looked frozen, as if not sure what to do. She was staring at all the couples dancing in the middle, and looked like she was about to freak out.

I opened my mouth to say something, before I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Amu-chi," I turned, to see Yaya.

"Tadase wanted to find you, so he's here," she gestured to the guy standing next to her.

"If you need me I'll be at the food section," she waved, and ran off.

Immediately, as if on cue, a slow dance song came on.

"Want to dance?" Tadase asked me, as Nadeshiko looked at me, stricken.

"Okay," I blushed, as he led me on the dance floor. (A/N: You Amuto fans must be screaming….)

It was fairly strange, dancing like this, so close. I…it was too strange, and awkward.

But before I knew it, somebody grabbed me away from Tadase, to a much taller boy.

I could see his eyes through the mask.

It was Ikuto. He held me tightly, as I continued to dance with him. I wondered what happened to Tadase.

"_Why…?" _I muttered to Ikuto. His eyes locked with mine again, as he whispered, _"I don't know…but the second I saw you…."_

He stopped. I wondered what he was going to say.

But really, I forgot about it. Because dancing with him was so much different than dancing with Tadase.

It felt….

"_What do you think you're doing??" _a girl stormed up to me, and pushed me down, away from him.

I knew that outfit, that hair, _those eyes. _

_UTAU?_

"Dancing with Ikuto like that! Who do you think you are?" she yelled.

She opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, she was cut off by a bunch of teachers and school officials, who came rushing in to find one person and take her away.

And that very person was…

_Nadeshiko?_

---

(Nagihiko/Nadeshiko's POV)

Okay, as if my day could not get any worse.

First, the dance actually came. I know you're thinking, _well DUH! _But really, I was silently hoping that it would have been cancelled for the following reason.

Second, I knew that it totally couldn't be avoided, but of course, _Utau forced me to get dressed up. Not just a skirt (which would have been enough) but a stupid dress!!! _Okay, I have to wear a stupid skirt everyday, that's bad enough, but then _four times a year I have to wear a stupid dress?_

Being a girl sucks.

Thirdly, I'm wearing a dress, and _heels _for God's sake, and while I'm standing there, _suffering_, Amu goes ahead, ignores my total pain that is _clearly _written on my face, and goes off with some gay looking guy who is shorter than her, who I will assume is Tadase.

What did you say?

_Jealous?_

Yea, you wish.

But then, in a flash, she was suddenly in the arms of this blue haired dude. Not that I care.

She looked a lot happier beside Blue Hair, who that I assumed was Ikuto.

But then _Utau _comes running out, yelling maniacally at Amu. But she's his sister? *Gasp!* _Ooh, Drama!!_

But before Utau was going to start cussing her head off, these people come in.

And they start screaming,

"_Where is Fujisaki Nadeshiko! We need her NOW!"_

And I was there, thinking, _God, that person is sure unlucky. How embarrassing!_

When it hit me.

_WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S ME!_

Amu shot me a glance, clearly saying _What they hell is going on?_

I responded with a very direct _Do you really think I know? _(I really have mastered the way of girl communication…)

And then, they practically drag me out of the place. Very forcefully.

"_PUT ME DOWN!" _I yelled, not even bothering to hide my guy voice.

When they did comply, I saw one familiar face. "Mother?"

"Nag-I mean, Nadeshiko! Let's get you out of here!" she smiled.

I was thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to England!"

"_WHAT?"_

She smiled cheerfully. "Didn't you always say you wanted to visit your darling older sister in England?"

"Yes but-"

She held up one finger, motioning me to shut up immediately. "So when I was browsing the internet –technology is so helpful nowadays!- I came across these tickets that were on sale and everything , and they were absolutely perfect-"

_Oh my god. _I should have known. Am I the only one that has a stupid mother that _always _buys something labeled 'SALE!' or 'CLEARANCE!'

"So I'm skipping school?"

"Yes, but-"

This time I held up one finger. She pouted, but shut up.

"For how long?"

"Not long, really, 2 years?"

I was speechless. But not for long. _"Oh my god. 2 years???"_

She winced. "Don't get mad!"

"_HOW CAN I NOT GET MAD, IT'S TWO-"_

Finger. "I'll let you get enrolled as a guy if you go with me!"

Pause. Very long pause.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" she smirked.

Pause.

"Are you wearing heels?"

I was reaching my limit here…

"Is that makeup?"

BOOM!

"_FINE! I'll go! But I won't be happy about it!"_

My stupid mother grinned. "YES! I'm sure Natsumi will be very happy to see you!"

---

A/N: _THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! _All your comments made me happy...and as I said, this is my first story, so they really gave me confidence in my writing!

Poor Nagi…lol…I modeled his mother after mine, she literally would buy stuff my family didn't need, but since they were on sale, she just _had _to get it!

The finger? My friend does that a whole lot when she's talking, so she won't get interrupted.

Btw, I love Utau. She and Rima are my favorite characters, so if you're mad at the way I portrayed her, don't worry, it all turn out for the best later!

And Natsumi? That's my Japanese name…I was too lazy to actually think up a creative name to be Nagi's sister's name, so I just chose mine. Do you like it? I love it, since it's only one letter different than _Natsume!_

I hope you liked this chapter!!

-angelmangagirl-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, or any of the characters, or Gakuen Alice, which I took a few ideas for my story from.

---

_Dear Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, and Utau-chan,_

_Thank you for taking care of me while I was at Seiyo. It was fun. My mother has been incredibly stupid again and sent me to Europe for 2 years. I will be back soon at the academy fairly soon, but when I come back I will be a different person that I hope you will like. _

_Sincerely, Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

-

(Amu's POV)

I stared at that little piece of paper. _WHAT?_

She was leaving?

Just like that?

Wow.

-

We had just gotten to our dorm after the dance, Utau fuming, me, blushing with embarrassment even after what happened at the dance, and Yaya groaning because she ate too much there.

Nadeshiko's stuff was all gone. We were shocked, and in her room it held a note.

_What?_

_Was she even allowed to just leave like that?_

Utau shrugged, obviously still mad. Yaya was sad though, too, like me.

"I wonder who our new roommate will be," Utau muttered. "Maybe that bi-" Yaya glared at her. "That idiot that danced with Ikuto…."

My head perked up at this comment. _She didn't know it was me?_

_Well I guess that's good…._

_There were a bunch of girls wearing my same dress…._

_And everyone had the same mask…._

I sighed. But I knew she was bound to find the person who danced with him.

But then, why was she so mad?

What was their relationship?

….Could they have been….

_Boyfriend and girlfriend?_

My heart stopped.

If they were, I knew Utau well enough that she'd rip my guts out.

I tried to forget about my worries, and thought about what Utau had said.

"…_new roommate…."_

Then I grew excited. Hopefully we'd be very good friends, so she could maybe replace Nadeshiko in my heart?

---

(A certain someone's POV)

I woke up, again, to hear the yelling voices of my parents. (A/N: You probably already know who's POV this is now…lol)

And it was Sunday. There was no school that I could escape to. I had to stay here, in this house, with its prison-like atmosphere.

I trudged downstairs. "'Morning," I muttered. Neither of them responded, just glared at me.

But I mean, it's not like I cared.

I began making breakfast, and when I sat down, my eyes caught sight of a little letter, addressed to me.

It was already opened, and inside there was a letter. Application, I think.

Filled out.

I stared at my parents. "What is this?"

Again, they didn't respond.

But eventually, when my mother told me to pack my stuff, I got the idea.

---

(Amu's POV)

"Mm-hm," Utau said, clutching the phone to her ear.

"Okay. I see….yes, I understand," Pause. _"What do you mean, are you sure? I said I understand, you-"_

Yaya snatched the phone. "It's fine. Today? Okay. Bye-bye, Sensei!"

I stared at Yaya. "Today? Already?"

Utau shook her head. "No…"

Yaya finished her sentence. "She's coming right now,"

"_What the ----? Are you serious?"_

Yaya nodded her head, slowly.

_Knock-knock._

"Ah, she's here!" Yaya exclaimed, and opened the door.

We saw….a giant suitcase.

Yaya looked out the door.

"_Hello?"_

"I'm right here!"

I joined Yaya at the door. "Um…."

"Here!"

We looked past the giant duffle bags and suitcases, only to see a little girl.

Blonde, big eyed, and obviously annoyed.

One word: _CUTE!_

"Um, do you need help?" Yaya managed to say.

"What do you think?"

We took that as a yes, amazed at three things:

-Her _kawaii-ness_

-Her strength. How did she even manage to get all her stuff up here?

-And her attitude. Rude, shy, and sarcastic. Wow.

When me and Yaya were done lugging in the 3,000 pound luggage, we sat down, tired. (No-name didn't help. She sat on the couch and ordered Utau to make her tea. Utau, amazed also, complied.)

"So, what's your name?" Yaya asked.

"Mashiro Rima,"

"What grade are you in? 1st?" I asked, trying to be nice.

She glared at me, eyes like daggers. "I'm _twelve, _you idiot. I'm in _sixth grade,"_

Ouch.

---

(Rima's POV)

I hate this.

Maybe its better than prison. _Maybe._

But it sure is only a tiny bit better. I'm in this ----hole filled with happy people who are super easily manipulated.

And they try. They try and befriend someone like me. Acting nice, and kind.

But, they loathe me.

I can feel it.

I should just stay away.

As far as possible.

Because I don't care.

Being alone is okay.

I've already been alone for so long at 'home', how is it any different here?

---

(Amu's POV)

I was wrong.

So wrong.

Hoping that Rima would hopefully somewhat be like Nadeshiko.

Sweet, kind, helpful, caring,

But instead.

A rude, quiet, sarcastic, cute girl took her place in suite D.

But they did share something in common, which I found really surprising.

Nadeshiko was supportive, kind, and caring, and listened to my problems and everything, but, never said anything about her life.

Rima was also super secretive. She actually never said anything.

But I was wondering, if it was something about her,

That made her so cold.

I wished for her to be happy, to feel loved, to _fit in._

And that was when I vowed to make Rima my best friend.

-

"RIMA!"

_It turns out,_

She whacked my head. "Who gave you the right to call me by my name?"

_Rima was in my classes, filling in Nadeshiko's place._

"Sorry, Mashiro-san," I wondered if everyday would be this way.

"Here's your lunch," I passed her the box. She took it, without a thank you.

I smiled at her, trying to be friendly. She looked away, immediately.

"Come on, Hinamori-san. We'll be late," she walked faster, despite her short legs, leaving me behind.

_This might be harder than I thought._

---

(Rima's POV)

School.

It's the same.

But there's Hinamori-san.

She won't leave me alone.

Why does she try so hard?

She doesn't know me. She doesn't know a thing about me,

My life,

And my personality. My twisted personality.

But still, she's not leaving me alone.

-

"Center…..?" I said bluntly.

"R-r-right! We'll show you, right Amu-chi, Utau-chan?" Yuiki-san said, rather cheerfully. Is she always super hyper?

Hinamori-san grinned. Hoshina-san shrugged.

-

The Center….was a magical place.

Well, it looked magical. I've never been really outside before. Just school and home. But that was it.

Deprived child? Maybe so. But this place was truly magical.

In about two seconds, Yuiki-san, Hoshina-san, and Hinamori-san were gone.

"_Here's……Takeshi!"_

I turned my head toward the applause. A little stage, with a guy standing on it.

It was…..a comedy show?

I felt my mind go crazy. This guy wasn't even funny!

Before I knew it, I had stomped onstage, and stolen the mike.

"_Hello, I'm Mashiro Rima, and here is my act!!!"_

Okay, I have officially lost it.

"_BALA-BALANCE-U_~_!"_

Applause filled my ears. I grinned.

But it disappeared the second I saw Hinamori-san in the crowd.

---

(Amu's POV)

As usual, when we arrived in the center, Yaya and Utau disappeared.

I turned to Rima, but I felt someone grab my hand, and pull me away, to a tight little spot where nobody could see.

The person holding my hand….felt the same….as-

"Ikuto?"

"Did you miss me?" there was a cocky grin on his face. He was still…._ah, Amu, what were you going to finish the sentence with??_

I snatched my hand away from his grip.

"What do you want from me, won't your _girlfriend_ care?"

He stopped. _"What?"_

I blushed. "Utau?"

"Geez, Amu, are you jealous?" a smile was growing on his face.

I looked away, my face flushing. "No-"

"She's not my girlfriend, okay?" he looked right into my eyes, our faces inches away from each other.

Then centimeters away from each other. I closed my eyes.

"_Hello, I'm Mashiro Rima, and here is my act!!!"_

My eyes popped open. _What in the world….?_

I pushed Ikuto away, and sped away, just in time to see Rima go _"BALA-BALANCE-U~!"_

---

A/N: Do you like it? I worked hard on this chapter, but I'm not even sure if I like it myself.

Happy Fourth of July, and _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAGIHIKO!_

I find it sad that I make a chapter on Nagihiko's birthday, and he's not it in.



Oh well…

Hoped you guys enjoyed the fireworks….that I did not get to see this year…..and I hoped you guys liked this story!!

(Did any of you, just out of curiosity, go to Anime Expo? I was _dying _to go this year. Not only do I love anime, but MORNING MUSUME PERFORMED THIS YEAR…..)

_Bye for now! Hoped you liked this!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, and I don't own Gakuen Alice, where I got a couple ideas from.

---

(Rima's POV)

_Knock-knock._

"_Mashiro-san?"_

"_Are you okay?" _I heard Hinamori-san faintly.

_No, I'm not! _I thought fiercely.

I had done the one thing I told myself over and over again once I reached this school.

_I had told practically the entire school my secret._

And now, they probably think I'm some weirdo obsessed with comedy. Which they aren't exactly wrong about….

She rattled the knob. _"Unlock your door, please,"_

"_Mashiro-san, I know that you're in there. At least talk to me,"_

She sighed. YES! Now just _leave me alone!_

"_Mashiro-san….what's wrong?"_

I almost choked on her stupidity. _What's WRONG? I just totally humiliated myself in front of the entire school!_

"_Almost no one saw,"_

I was practically amazed with her perseverance to try and help me feel better. It wasn't working, of course, but it was silly.

"_Also,"_

My smile stopped short.

"_Why do you isolate yourself from everyone?"_

Immediately, all my memories came flooding back into my mind. _Stop it!_

_Stop it!_

"_Is it our fault? Are we not-"_

"It's not your fault,"

I was surprised to hear myself talk. _Shut up! _But it just didn't listen.

"Ever since I was kidnapped….my parents….never stopped arguing…." I heard my voice crack.

Crap, I was losing it.

"_And it was all my fault!"_

In one motion, I sprung up and opened the door.

---

(Amu's POV)

"_And it was all my fault!"_

I heard her unlock the door, and it slammed open, missing my face by inches.

Rima came up to me and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my shirt. I would have said shoulder, but our height difference was much too big.

"Mashiro-san…."

I turned my head to see if Yaya or Utau were watching. I think they were still in the center.

"It wasn't your fault….." I whispered.

She shook her head, her head still buried into my shirt.

"And then….they couldn't stand me anymore….so they sent me here…."

Thinking about all of this, I was so mad at her parents. I probably wasn't even in line to yell at her parents, but I was so mad at them for making Rima feel this way.

Didn't they know she was feeling like this?

"No,"

She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. Even though she was feeling half-dead, she still looked ULTRA KAWAII!!

"They must've sent you here, so that you would be happier here….."

She blinked. "No…."

Poor Rima, she still believes that she was abandoned.

"But,"

I looked down at Rima's tearful face, where before there was a frown, but instead, a smile had taken its place.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san,"

I smiled back. "Amu,"

And for the first time in my life, what I never expected to happen, happened.

"Call me Rima,"

---

Rima was cute. There was no one denying that. That resulted her into being popular.

Very popular.

_Veeeeeeeeery popular._

Every time we would go into town, immediately a crowd surrounded me and Rima. I seriously freaked out every time.

But Rima does the same thing. Grab onto my shirt, and glare. And usually that does it.

This time,

It just didn't work.

"Rima!"

"What?" She yawned and stared at me blankly.

"How do we-"

"Calm down. It's normal. It happens all the time," She told me, as if she were an expert. She probably was. "Just wait, it takes time,"

I looked at the growing crowd. "How much time?"

No response. She's been eaten by the crowd!

I felt someone grab my hand again, and pull me out.

I knew who it was immediately.

"Must you always do that?" I asked him, irritated.

"Yes," Ikuto replied.

I rolled my eyes, wrenching my hand out of his grasp, turning away from him to leave.

"Amu!" he called after me.

"What?" I yelled.

He came up to me and held my hand. "I-"

Ikuto stopped. Instead he just looked at me in a sad way, and disappeared.

I could still feel his hand on mine, and I felt myself blush.

My heart was pounding so hard.

_What were you going to say?_

---

(Rima's POV)

I was wrong….?

Amu cared. For real.

And slowly, very slowly, I was befriending Yaya. And Utau. But that was it.

And it was fine, for one year, as we became seventh graders and that senior class graduated.

Two years.

Where we are, right now.

Until some very drastic things happened.

_Very drastic indeed…._

---

A/N: Chapter 6! Sorry it was so short!

It may have not been very good either because I am still very depressed, because these thoughts keep entering my head.

'_I MISSED ANIME EXPO! I MISSED MORNING MUSUME! NOOO…'_

And thus, I am very depressed. You have no idea. So, I have a feeling this chapter wasn't exactly the best thing in the entire world. But I am a very pessimistic person.

But on a happy side, I starting watching _K-On! _Which personally, I am liking a LOT.

My Japan trip is also coming up. Yay! JAPAN!

Again, I thank all of you reviewers who take the time to read _and _write comments! It makes me happy…

Yes, the next chapter is a fast forward. Please don't get mad at me, but I can only go so many chapters without putting Nagihiko in it!

Hoped you liked this!!

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters from it, nor do I own Gakuen Alice, where I got a more than a few ideas from.

---

(Amu's POV)

_Ikuto……_

_What are you doing now?_

_Where did you go?_

_And…_

_What were you going to tell me?_

_Ikuto…_

"_AMU!"_

My eyes sprung open, making me wake up from my dream.

A dream?

I sat up. A dream?

Only a dream?

And…

_About IKUTO?_

I shook my head. I was going crazy. I mean, I didn't care about him anymore.

I don't have to.

After he graduated from Seiyo two years ago, I don't have to worry about him anymore.

I don't even have to care that Utau still doesn't know that I was that person who danced with him that one dance.

I don't even have to want to know what he was going to tell me….

I shook my head again. _Focus on more important things, Amu! _

I looked around. That's right. Today, I start eighth grade.

I can't believe I've been here for two years.

Two years….

I sat up.

_Nadeshiko's coming back!_

"_AMU!" _I heard Utau, knocking on my door. She was in high school now. And Yaya was in 6th grade.

"_AMU! It's seven THIRTY!"_

Seven….thirty?

School starts at…..SEVEN FORTY FIVE!!!

_CRAP….._

I got up, rushing as fast as I could. CRAP.

I slammed my door open, and grabbed Rima's hand.

"Amu-" Rima started, but I cut her off.

"NO TIME TO TALK!" I yelled, as we raced down the stairs, and ran to our classroom.

We reached the room just in time, and whisked open the door.

Tanaka-sensei, the headmaster, scowled at us. "Sit down girls, you're late. Now as I was saying,"

She continued talking as me and Rima took our seats.

"….your teacher this year, Tsukiyomi-sensei,"

My head, which had been laying down on my desk due to my tiredness, sprung up immediately.

Ikuto was standing there, just grinning at me.

_WHAT?_

---

(Rima's POV)

I saw Amu's face go red, at least ten times darker than her hair color.

And she was staring at our new teacher, mouth opened slightly, as the young looking sensei smirked at her.

There were two options, I decided.

Amu had immediately just fallen in love with our new sensei, which not only would be hecka creepy, but awkward, and totally not realistic. Who believes in love at first sight? (A/N: I do!)

Or….

Amu knew this 'Tsukiyomi-sensei,' and didn't like him AT ALL. Not only would this make more sense, but would make this story more interesting.

Frankly, I didn't exactly care. As long as we didn't have the half-dumb Nikaidou-sensei AGAIN, I was fine. But if it was about her love life, then a best friend has to know these things, right?

I smiled in my mind, as Tanaka-sensei left the room, leaving this 'Tsukiyomi-sensei' in charge.

---

The center. Same as always. But this time, Amu was dragging me around everywhere.

She was trying to find her best friend. Her former, best friend, may I add. And won't be her best friend again, as long as I'm here.

"I don't understand," Amu cried. "I've asked all the teachers who teach eighth grade on the girl's side if Nadeshiko's in their class, but none of them said they knew a Nadeshiko…"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off. Not by Amu, but a mysterious voice.

"Amu-chan!"

We turned, just in time to see a boy with ridiculously long purple hair, like a girl's.

_Get lost, you, _I said in my mind. I thought Amu would say that too, but instead she gasped.

"_Nadeshiko?"_

My eyes widened. "Um…Amu….he's a _boy,"_

"I know but…..he looks EXACTLY like her! In boy form, I mean," She was wide eyed.

"I am Nadeshiko!" He smiled.

"You were…..a boy?" Me and Amu were in awe.

"Yes! It's my family's tradition and everything, so…"

He went on and on, but me and Amu were in complete shock.

_A…..boy?_

---

(Amu's POV)

My best friend…..was a guy?

And I told him…..about my crushes….?

And he saw me……._in just a camisole and underwear!_

(A/N: For those Arina Tanemura fans like me, imagine Haine's reaction to Maora)

_OH MY GOD!!_

I crouched down into a ball, on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Rima smirked. _She thought this was funny?_

_AHHHHHHHHHHH….._

"Sorry, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko said.

"Can we still be friends?"

My head was spinning. But at that comment, it stopped. And stood up, deeply embarrassed.

"Yea! We were best friends before, so why not now?"

I saw Rima shoot a glare that could kill at me, then at Nadeshiko.

"Hey, what's your real name, anyway?" I asked him, ignoring Rima for the time being.

"Nagihiko. Fujisaki Nagihiko," He looked at Rima.

"And you?"

"Mashiro Rima," Rima muttered, turning away from him.

Nagihiko took her hand. Rima's face went red, and she looked down to hide her blush, but no avail. _I _saw it. Haha.

"Pleased to meet you, Rima-chan," He whispered into her ear.

Her face went about eight times darker than it was before, and she snatched her hand away, and turned toward him.

"_Who gave you the right to call me Rima?" _She snapped at him, before turning to me.

"Let's go, Amu," she said, and pulled me toward the taiyaki stand.

"Bye Nagihiko," I said, and smiled at him.

"Bye, Amu-chan!" he still looked a little bewildered at the way Rima acted.

_Sorry, _I mouthed.

He just smiled. He had sure mastered the way of girl conversation, because he had said, _'It's okay,'_

---

(Utau's POV)

I don't care where anyone goes in the center. I only have one place.

The ramen shop.

I go there all the time, and I just don't get fat. I think I'm like those special people.

"Hello, Utau-chan! Same thing?" the owner said when I entered.

I nodded. "Salt. Noodles extra-firm. Extra back fat. Seasoned egg topping,"

"Coming right up!"

And usually, I get to eat in peace.

Apparently, not today.

Some boy came up to sit right next to me. I didn't said anything.

"More noodles, extra-firm,"

The boy next to me smiled. "Should you really be eating so much?"

I shot a glance at him. Tall, green eyes, reddish hair.

"What do you mean? I eat as much as I like," I snapped, and got my order.

I finished quickly. "An order of rice, please,"

"'Cause you eat a lot," he commented.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I shot back.

"Not at all!" he smiled. "I love ramen!"

I looked at him, then kept eating.

"My name is Souma Kukai,"

Did I really need to know his name? "Hoshina Utau,"

Then Yaya came in. "Utau, we have to go!" she she yelled, before glancing at Kukai. "Hi Kukai!"

"Oh, hey Yaya," he said.

Yaya blushed, then pulled me up, slamming her money down for me.

"Bye, Kukai!"

"Bye Yaya," he winked at _me. _"Bye Utau,"

I just stared at him, as Yaya dragged me away.

---

A/N: You have no idea how long I have been waiting to write this chapter. When I was plotting out my story, I always REALLY wanted to write this. So if the story seems a little rushed, I'm sorry.

I wrote this one hour after I posted the 6th chapter. But I'm posting it a day after. And I'll probably write the 8th chapter after I do this, because really, I have nothing better to do.

YAY! Nagihiko's back! Did I mention that Rimahiko is my favorite couple? In Shugo Chara!, because, NatsumexMikan are _definitely _my favorite couple of _all time. _

To get what Utau ordered I had to watch Shugo Chara episode 75 again, and it was a little annoying because it was filled with Tadamu, and it bugged me a lot. Yes, I'm an Amuto supporter, but only because I hate Tadase. (_fans, don't kill me. Because then I can't update!)_

Oh, and I'm sorry if you think my chapters are too short. I just like it better this way…..sorry!

And if I'm saying sorry too much, I'm sorry. My friends keep telling me I need to stop doing that…

Once again, thank you to all the reviewers!

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, nor do I own Gakuen Alice, where I took a lot of ideas from…

---

(Rima's POV)

"Rima! Get up!" Amu slammed my door open.

I sat up, half dead. "It's only….._five thirty," _I glared at her. _"Why the hell would you wake me up at five thirty, Amu?"_

She grinned apologetically at me. "Well, actually I couldn't sleep last night, so I just stayed up all night, and I guess I didn't look at the clock,"

I glared at her some more, before throwing my pillow at her.

"_Hey! I said I was sorry!" _Amu yelled.

Crap.

"_Amu, shut up or else you-know-who will wake up-" _I whispered, but it was too late.

Utau burst through her door and into my room.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING AWAKE AT THIS GODDAMN HOUR??"_

-

When I woke up again, it was the appropriate time, and something was burning.

Amu.

Was.

Cooking.

"Oh my lord, Amu!" I muttered under my breath, and jumped out of bed.

Seeing the fire that was in our kitchen, I grabbed the fire extinguisher (supplied by the school, for emergencies) and sprayed. When it was out, I went up to Amu and slapped her on the cheeks.

"What were you thinking? That's Utau and Yaya's job!"

She smiled apologetically again. "I'm sorry, but I was bored, so…."

I stared into her eyes. She was scared. And I could only think of one thing to make her nervous.

Our new sensei. I wonder why she was so scared or nervous of him.

"Anyway," I continued. "Let's clean up before we get yelled at again,"

Amu was looking past me. "Um…too late," she whispered.

I turned, and saw a really infuriated Utau looking at us.

Oh, crap.

-

Amu fell asleep during class. Well, that's what happens when you don't go to sleep at normal times, Amu!

Then Tsukiyomi-sensei saw, and commanded me to wake her up. When she did, sensei was right next to her.

"Amu_-chan,_ you will have detention with me after school today, okay?" he said sweetly, and smirked.

Amu closed her eyes, and then looked at me worriedly. I shrugged. She stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled.

Serves you right.

-

I realized, soon enough, that this sucked.

I had to walk back to the dorm by myself.

I had to walk, trying to ignore the evil stares from all the girls who hated me for having so many fans.

And being so short, it was also really awkward, for all of them looked down on me.

It was lonely. It was the same as…..my old school.

I felt tears rise up as I felt more pairs of eyes stare at me.

I looked down, and before I knew it, I had bumped into someone.

Their stuff had scattered everywhere.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," the person replied. A boy. Why was the voice so familiar to me?

I looked up, and immediately stopped helping him pick up his stuff. "Oh,"

"It's you,"

Nagihiko smiled. "Well, that makes me feel good,"

I rolled my eyes. "Bye,"

I stood up, brushed my skirt, and looked up.

_Where the hell am I?_

He looked at me. "You lost?"

There was no way I would admit this. "Of course not!" I looked around. Nothing seemed familiar.

Crap.

"Right…" he looked at me, and without warning, grabbed my hand, and starting pulling me.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered, my face red.

"Bringing you home," he looked back and smiled at me.

I couldn't stop blushing. He was still holding my hand. And I felt suddenly so self conscious of myself.

_What's happening?_

"By the way, what are you doing on the girl's side?" I asked him.

"I'm on the student council. I have to go between the two sides a lot," he looked at me again, smiling, and I blushed a whole lot more.

Crap….

"Where's Amu?"

"With Tsukiyomi-sensei," I replied. "Dentention,"

"Tsukiyomi-sensei?" he said, questioningly. "Tsukiyomi….Ikuto?"

I nodded.

He shot me an evil grin. "Let's go see what they're doing, okay?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

---

(Amu's POV)

"You suck,"

He grinned. Evilly.

"I bet you fell asleep during class too. And never got punished,"

"Correct,"

I glared at him. We were just sitting across the table, I was serving my 'detention'.

"Why are you a teacher anyway? To punish me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Now, don't get so arrogant. They offered a job to me, and it seemed easy," then he shot me a look. "And by coincidence, the job has to do with my oh-so-_precious _kohai,"

"I hate you," I muttered.

In a flash, he pulled me off the chair and I found myself on the table, him right on top of me.

"You don't hate me. You couldn't stop thinking about me everyday, since the day I graduated this school. You've always wondered about me,"

I hated that he was right. "I can sue you for doing this to me," I said.

"You could," he replied, whispering into my ear, "But you won't," I could feel his breath on my neck.

His face was inches, then centimeters away.

_If this was the wrong thing to do,_

Millimeters.

_Why did it feel…._

Micrometer.

_So right?_

*SLAM!*

"Amu, are you still there? It's been more than an hour-" Rima and Nagihiko stared at me. And Ikuto.

Rima's mouth was in an 'O'. Nagihiko was gaping too. "S-s-sorry," he stuttered.

Aware of what they were thinking, I pushed Ikuto off me and stood up, grabbing my things.

"Sorry for keeping you so long, Tsukiyomi-sensei. I will be going,"

I pushed past Rima and Nagihiko, running.

"_AMU!" _I heard someone cry. Rima? No…it was someone else.

It was Ikuto.

---

A/N: Thanks for reading! And also thanks to all of you who reviewed!

And to answer your question**, Sparrow90**, if I'm going to say it very simple, I support Amuto. I'm sorry to all the Tadamu fans, but _I really hate Tadase._ But even though I support Amuto, _RIMAHIKO WINS!!_

I'm surprised how this chapter ended up. And it was still really short. And I have a feeling it's getting more T rated, and I would change the rating, but I don't think I can…

Anyway, I was even more depressed today. Not only did I _not _attend Anime Expo, but DID say that Gakuen Alice book 8 is coming out today, but NO…..it's not in the STUPID STORE!!

So I am sorry, if this chapter is poorly written. But I hope you guys like it anyway.

Now, if you please excuse me, I have to see whether or not the internet is going to be nice to me today. And if it's not, I have some Paper Mario to play.

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!'s characters, or anything from Gakuen Alice, which I did steal a few ideas from. Is steal the right word?

---

(Rima's POV)

"_AMU!" _I called, running as fast as my short legs could go.

"Mashiro-san!" I turned around.

"What, Fujisaki?" He looked right into my eyes.

"She's probably at her dorm right now, do you need me to take you still?" his voice was surprisingly calm.

Angry for no apparent reason, I nodded. He took my hand again, walking with me until we reached the door.

"Amu!" I banged on the door with my free hand.

She immediately opened the door, face flushing, took one glance at us, and pulled me inside.

And dragged me into my room.

"Amu-"

She turned to face me.

"_Don't say a word. It wasn't was you thought it was, okay? So you can't say a word. Especially to Utau," _she glared at me with such anger I didn't even think it was Amu anymore.

"Amu, what's going on?" I had to ask. "You ought to tell me,"

She just glared. Then smiled. "Well, I'm sure that no one would care if I told them all about _Nagihiko walking you to class, HAND IN HAND,"_

Evil little witch.

"Fine. I won't say anything,"

She smiled, back to the old Amu. And patted my head. "Good girl,"

I growled.

---

(Amu's POV)

_What the hell was that?_

_I didn't even know what he was doing!_

_And then Rima and Nagihiko just walk in!_

_Ikuto, I HATE YOU!_

…_._

_Do I?_

_I don't even know anymore._

_But,_

_As long as Utau doesn't find out all of this, I'll still be alive._

_I think._

-

I still didn't know what Utau was. To Ikuto, I mean.

I didn't even know why I cared.

Well, I knew if Utau knew about me and Ikuto, she would kill me. She still didn't even know about that dance 2 years ago.

Well, why would it matter?

It's not like me and Ikuto were _together _or anything, right?

Because, he doesn't like me, right?

_Right?_

And I know I definitely don't like him…..right?

_Right?_

I don't know anymore. I don't know anything.

Except for the fact, I think Rima and Nagihiko are _in luv._

Teehee.

-

Damn you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and your special powers.

Powers that make me not be able to sleep.

And I fell asleep during class.

Again.

DAMN YOU.

-

"You know, you really shouldn't fall asleep during class," Ikuto smiled very _evilly _at me. "Especially during me class. Because then you get detention,"

Which is where I was right now. Yay.

I rolled my eyes. _All I have to do is keep quiet and not do anything for a damn hour. You can do this Amu! Even if your stupid teacher you hate is giving you detention. It doesn't matter that he's irresistibly hot, or tha-_

WHAT.

THE.

HELL.

_God! I'm turning into such an idiot! GO AWAY, BAD THOUGHTS!  
_"Amu-_chan, _you're blushing. Could it be, that you're-" Ikuto gasped, in that retarded trying to imitate some girl. "Thinking perverted thoughts?"

Okay. I could just not _not _do anything.

_WHACK!_

"Ow, Amu-_chan, _hitting your sensei is not a good thing," Ikuto winced, but shot me a playful look.

"Call me that one more time and I will #$%^&^$##$^&^%,"

"Foul language is never the answer, Amu-_chan,"_

_WHACK!_

"Neither is violence,"

I sighed. "Can I go yet? Hasn't it been an hour?"

"No," he lied. I sighed, and stood up, packing up all my stuff.

"Goodbye, _Tsukiyomi-sensei,"_

I turned, but he grabbed my hand.

"Ikuto?" he was looking down.

"Let go,"

"No,"

I knelt down beside him. Ooh, bad idea.

I was in total shock when his I felt his lips press against mine.

When we pulled away, I was red.

"I-I have to go," I mumbled, and rushed to the door.

"Amu,"

I stopped at the door.

"I-"

I cut him off. "I have to go,"

---

(Rima's POV)

Amu came back from detention again.

"Is sleeping in class going to be some routine?" I asked her, snapping. I had to get Fujisaki's help around the school, once again. I had relied on Amu and her knowledge of the directions around school way too much.

"Amu?" I asked, once I had noticed how pale she looked.

"Are you okay?" she immediately snapped out of her trance.

"I-I'm going to bed. I-I-I can't…..I-I'm sorry…."

"Are you sick?" I asked her, seriously worried. "Did something happen? Are you hot?" I pressed my hand. At least I tried. Me and my damn short legs.

Amu didn't say anything. Her damn trance.

"Amu, you're not pregnant or anything, right?"

I am so smart. That did it.

Amu snapped right out immediately. "_WHAT?"_

I had to force myself not to smile. "Well, I mean, after yesterday with Tsukiyomi-sensei-"

Amu was about to slap me, when she thought better.

"Oh, Rima, did Nagihiko help you again? He must've held your hand too, just like yesterday, huh? I bet your fanboys would just _love _to know-"

I shot a look at her. "Drop subject. Now,"

She grinned evilly at me again. "Only if you drop it about me and Ikuto,"

I couldn't let this by. "Oh, you call him by his first name, huh?"

She glared at me. "Subject dropped," I muttered.

"Now," Amu said. "I really just need to be alone,"

"Teenage pregnancy. Must be tough…" I muttered under my breath.

"_RIMA!" _

"Fine, fine! Subject dropped," I was smiling.

Then Yaya popped through her door.

"Amu-chi, _you're PREGNANT?"_

Amu shot one look at me. _"RIMA, YOU SUCK!!"_

---

A/N: I have _seventeen reviews!!_

You have no idea how unbelievably happy I am to know that people are reading this story…._and liking it!!!_

I'm still depressed, even though your reviews make me happier!

And I've been watching K-on!. It's _really _good. Only now Azusa (did I spell that right?) came in and she's stealing the spotlight from Mio, and I'm more depressed because Mio is awesome and needs to have her own spotlight. So, I think I'm still depressed. *Sigh…*

All you Amuto fans must be pretty happy right now. As for me, I just wish I could write faster and get on with it, so RIMA and NAGIHIKO could get together. But as long as Amu gets those detentions, they'll be walking together, all the time!

Just as a quick note, I'm going to Japan for a couple weeks, so I might not update for a while. But I will update like HELL when I get back, just wait, okay?

I also say _**THANKS **_to all the other reviewers, and all those silent readers out there! You all give me so much support! I love you guys! (I'm also still sorry for the SUPER short chapters….)

Hoped you liked this chapter!

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! nor do I own any of the characters from that, and I also don't own Gakuen Alice or any ideas I may have 'stolen' from it.

---

(Amu's POV)

You have no idea how hard I tried to go to sleep at night now.

I HATE him!

That was my first kiss!

And it went to him!

_MY PERVERTED TEACHER!_

How is that not weird or wrong at all?

But because of _that, _it's not like I could sleep.

Damn you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-

So during class, I commanded Rima to pinch me, every 2 minutes. When I told her, she rolled her eyes at me. "Do you really hate the father so much?"

Rima, you suck.

But something very surprising happened today.

"Hayashi! _Detention!"_

I looked up, as tired as I was, to see Ikuto pointing at the bright faced Hayashi Maki.

She saw me staring at her, and smirked at me. It was definitely positive she only got in trouble was so she could spend precious time with '_Tsukiyomi-sensei'_.

Did I mention that Ikuto has many many fans?

And for some reason, they hate me. Maybe it's because I'm the only one he calls by my real name. Or maybe its because he looks at me a lot during class. Or maybe….there are a lot reasons.

And now, that apparently Maki had taken my 'precious alone time' with 'sensei', she was acting like she'd just one the Olympics.

But, I didn't care, right?

It's not my problem, right?

Well, then why did I feel all weird?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rima's hand, ready to pinch me. I swatted her hand away, and fell asleep in 2 minutes flat.

"Amu!"

I lifted my head, tired.

"Detention!"

I saw Maki, sending me evil glares.

_Ha._

---

(Rima's POV)

I don't know really, who I should be mad at.

Amu, for not sleeping during the right hours?

Ikuto, for giving Amu detention?

Nagihiko, for being in the student council?

I didn't know.

But I did know that I couldn't stand walking with the same idiot after class EVERYDAY.

Damn all of you.

-

"Lost?"

I stared at Nagihiko. "Why is this damn school so big?"

He smiled. "It's okay. I can help you, like I have for the past week,"

"Shut up,"

"Only until either your small mind can figure out and remember the way, or until Amu stops flirting with Ikuto," he shuddered. "I don't even _want _to know what they were doing in there,"

"…"

Nagihiko looked at me with his big purple eyes. "Rima,"

His eyes were locked on mine. "What?"

"I-"

"RIMA!!!"

Only one person would jump on top of me out of nowhere.

"Yaya?"

She smiled, her arms still around my neck. "Oh, hey Nagi,"

"Hi,"

"What are you doing here?" Yaya asked. "Did you want to be a girl again?"

His smiled froze. "I was trying to forget about that,"

Utau was following close behind Yaya. She looked at Nagihiko, and glanced at me, knowingly.

_What did she know?_

"I'm helping Mashiro-san to find her dorm,"

Yaya shook her head. "Go do your student council duties, or something, Nagi! Me and Utau will show her, k'?

Nagihiko let go of my hand. "Okay," he looked at me again.

"Bye, Mashiro-san,"

And for some reason, I didn't want him to go.

But I didn't have a choice, did I?

---

(Amu's POV)

I.

Hate.

My.

Life.

"Nee~, _Sensei," _Maki cooed to Ikuto, inching up close to him.

Ikuto glanced at me, almost smirking. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"Yes, Hayashi?"

"Call me Maki," she giggled. I looked at Ikuto. He was staring at me, but then averted his eyes.

"Okay, Maki," she brightened up, and smirked up at me.

Okay, I wasn't mad. I was just annoyed. Because, really, weren't we supposed to be punished during detention? Not flirting with our teacher, which, by the way, is totally wrong?

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

_WHAT?_

I looked at Ikuto, somehow eager to hear his answer.

_It's a no, right?_

He was staring at me. "Yes,"

I felt my mind spin. _What?_

_Then,_

_What was that before?_

_You kissed me!_

_And you did all those things…_

_Were they all a lie?_

I felt….strange.

It was indescribable.

I looked at the clock, feeling like I was about to die.

"Oh," Maki said, disappointment dripping from her voice. "Who?"

"Oh, its-"

I couldn't bear this. I stood up.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei, it's already been an hour,"

I was looking at my hands, but I felt Ikuto's eyes on me.

"Yes, you are excused,"

I ran outside, not even to hear who Ikuto's so called _girlfriend _was.

-

Later that day, when I was at the center, Maki came up to me, red faced, and obviously ready to explode.

And she did.

"I can't believe you!"

I stared at her in shock, Rima clutching my shirt.

"Um….what did I do?" I asked Maki. She got more mad.

"You're dating sensei, and you were acting all innocent and _everything!"_

I didn't even heard the rest of what she was saying.

"I'm WHAT?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so now you're lying too? Tsukiyomi-sensei told me. You two are dating!"

"No, we're-"

I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. "Come, Amu, let's go eat something," I heard Ikuto say, and took my hand and led me to eat somewhere.

I was pissed that he lied, yet happy that he didn't have a girlfriend.

_Why was I feeling like this?_

-

I couldn't sleep. Again. Dammit!

I was too caught up in what was going on.

"What's wrong, Amu?"

I didn't know who that was, but at that time, I didn't exactly care.

"I don't know. Everything is just so messed up," I looked up, and in my surprise, saw Ikuto sitting on my open window.

I gasped, clearly mad. "Do you watch me when I sleep?"

He rolled his eyes. "Uh, yea. You sleep all the time during my class,"

I glared at him. "So," he said. "What's messed up?"

"I'm not talking to you,"

"I only told her we were going out because then she would get off my back," he sighed. "They are all so damn annoying…"

I glanced at him. "Am I, then?"

"No-"

"Right, I'm just some toy you play with," I felt my bottom lip tremble and my stomach clench up.

"That's-"

I looked at him, about to cry.

"Just go,"

He didn't do anything.

"_Go!"_

He didn't. Instead, he came over to me, pressed me down on my bed, and pressed his lips to mine.

Actually, I think 'made-out with me' is more correct.

When he finally stopped, he jumped out of the window, before whispering,

"_Good night, Hinamori Amu,"_

Do you think I slept that night?

You're right.

_Not one bit._

---

A/N: Ah...the tenth chapter. Probably my last update.

Not forever of course. I'm going to JAPAN!, so I'll be back around the 3rd, and so after I get over my jet lag, I'll be up and writing stories again! And I promise (even though the promise MIGHT be broken) that I'll write a whole lot when I come back, to make it up to all the people who read this!

I still don't have my Gakuen Alice book eight, (Damn you, Borders!) so I'm still slightly depressed. But after discovering that you can buy a bunch of Morning Musume songs on iTunes, I'm happy. But still sad that I missed Anime Expo, even though it was a while ago. I don't get over things very easily, as you might be able to tell.

I have eighteen reviews now! One review for chapter 9! (I am not depressed, I am not depressed, I am not depressed, I am not depressed,) so thank you MoonlightRush!

I know this chapter wasn't very good, and it was short too, so I hope some people won't get mad.

And I haven't putting in so much Kutau because…..writing about them is hard! I don't know how people do it! Amuto, is the easiest, even though Rimahiko is my favorite. And Maki? She's just some random person I made up. Creative, huh?

*Sigh*….I think I'm becoming worse and worse as a writer.

Nevertheless, I hoped you liked this chapter!

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, nor do I own Gakuen Alice, which I took a couple ideas for my story from.

---

(Amu's POV)

Time went on.

Ikuto remained my teacher, fangirls continued to hate me, Utau still hadn't figured anything about me and you know who, and I still couldn't sleep at night, just knowing that Ikuto was watching me.

But before anyone knew, a year had passed. And of course, again, Ikuto was our teacher.

Damn him.

"Hey,"

It was after our first seasonal dance of the year. Yaya and Rima turned, but Utau kept walking, obviously starved, and ripped open a container of cup noodles.

"There's something I've always been wondering," I paused. Yaya looked at me, interested, but Rima had this bored look on her face.

"Who's that one singer who always played during our dances. Do you know who it is?"

Rima stared at me. "You really don't know?"

"Amu-chi, it's-" Yaya was cut off.

"Me," Utau finished.

…

"_What?"_

"Amu, you're so dense," Rima bluntly said.

"Amu-chi, you know how we can pick two classes of our choice? Utau has one special class, just for her, for 2 hours. She has her private singing tutor, and she's the prodigy of the entire academy! How did you not know this?"

I blinked.

"Prove it,"

Utau turned around very slowly, away from her steaming cup noodles, her crazy competition lit eyes flashing. She opened her mouth ever so slightly, and began to sing.

It was a beautiful melody, and I recognized it as a song played during the dance. When she was done, I was shocked.

"You're amazing!"

Utau blushed ever so slightly. "Once I graduate, my debut CD comes out," Her eyes were shining.

"I've been waiting for this for years,"

I looked up admiring at her. She was about to accomplish her own dream.

And then I thought. _What is my dream? What will happen in my future?_

---

(Utau's POV)

"_Daremo inai stage, yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku…"_

I stopped eating, and looked up, thinking carefully. This was my song.

Souma Kukai, the guy who still eats ramen with me every day, sighed.

"This singer is amazing," he proclaimed. "Do you know who it is?"

_Do people really not know its me?_

"Me,"

He jumped up in an instant, pointing a single finger at me.

"NO WAY!"

_Also, why is it so hard for people to believe that the 'amazing' singer just might be me?_

"It is,"

"Prove it," he challenged me, just like Amu did.

I breathed in, and sang along with the music playing.

"That's amazing!"

I blushed, briefly closing my eyes.

"Well,"

My eyes opened, just to be locked on his warm ones.

"Beautiful people have beautiful gifts,"

He was silent after that, and he was just looking so serious at me, which was totally not his personality.

I felt my heart pounding. Hard.

Not knowing what to do, I stood up. So suddenly, and my ramen bowl fell over, spilling the hot soup over the counter.

"I'm so sorry!!" I cried. _But, what is this?_

"_I have to go!" _I slammed down some money, before dashing out, clutching my heart.

_What the hell is this feeling?_

---

(Amu's POV)

Rima and me were in the same class again this year! That made us both very happy.

But we had Ikuto as our sensei. That made us both very unhappy.

You know why I hate him, but it turns out Rima hates him too.

Why?

You know how we have separated genders in our school? Well, now they are making it so we have to write to another boy as kind of 'pen pals'. I have Tadase-kun, who I actually haven't seen in a while, and Rima has, well-

---

(Rima's POV)

"Do I have to?" I asked my oh so RETARDED sensei who just HAD to put me with FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO.

Tsukiyomi-sensei sighed. "Well, it's a big part of your grade, and I have to say, your English grade isn't too good right now, Mashiro-san,"

I glared at him. He glared back. I think he was mad that Amu was with another guy, not him. "Please sit down now, Mashiro-san,"

I rolled my eyes, and turned sharply.

Dear Foojisakee Nageeheeko,

Hi. Wow, your name has 6 e's?

Mashiro Rima

_Dear Mashiro Rima,_

_No, my name does not have six e's. It's actually Fujisaki Nagihiko. Please try and pick a more interesting topic to write about next time._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,

Do I really look like I care about what I'm writing about? As long as I finish this damn assignment its all good. And no one said I had to be super polite or anything.

Mashiro Rima

_Dear Mashiro Rima,_

_Cussing is bad for your soul, you know. And you do know that teachers are reading these, right? So you must pick a better topic than this. Really._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,

Fine then. How was it like to wear a skirt? Did you enjoy being a girl for a month?

Mashiro Rima

_Dear Mashiro Rima, _

_Another topic choice, please._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,

You little-

Fine then!! You pick a damn topic!

Mashiro Rima

_Dear Mashiro Rima,_

_You are learning self control. That's good._

_I will pick a new topic. How's your grade in English?_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,

It's none of your business, idiot.

Mashiro Rima

_Dear Mashiro Rima,_

_Are you getting around school okay? Do you still need help? Are you still lost? _

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,

I hate you.

Mashiro Rima

_Dear Mashiro Rima,_

_Oh dear, you hate me? Really? _

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

I paused, after reading the latest letter of our ever so lame chain of hate mail.

At least I thought it was Hate Mail.

What did he mean by that? Did he _not _hate me?

And even more weirdly, why did I even care?

What the hell is going on with me?

---

A/N: I am back! And I wrote this story!

Japan is amazing. Like SUPER awesome, like I totally expected, though about a billion times better than I thought.

And I bought a bunch of CDs, and that made me happy. But they are expensive.

But I'm so glad to be BACK, with awesome FAST INTERNET!

I am also really jet-lagged, and it sucks. But going to Japan was totally worth it. And I got myself 2 art books, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne and Shugo Chara!, so I was happy.

Did you like this chapter?? I REALLY hope you did! My writing is possibly getting worse and worse, but I'm still writing because of all the super nice REVIEWS all of you guys give me! I have- OMG! _24 REVIEWS!_

_Thank you all so much! _

_I really hope you liked this chapter!_

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own Gakuen Alice or any other anime that I 'accidentally took' a few ideas from.

---  
(Utau's POV)

I looked around the dorm. Everyone was still at the center. I refused to go again, just trying to avoid people. No one to be named, of course. But I did pester Yaya to buy me some cup ramen, so I still lived without going to the ramen place.

What a MESS! Geez. Ninth graders. And Yaya.

I looked around to see all the candy wrappers around. Okay, mostly Yaya.

And Amu's laptop and Rima's gag mangas that are so prized that if I probably touch them, she'll kill me.

So I decided that I would clean up. Starting with Yaya's mess. I didn't touch Rima's mess, because I bet she had some secret cameras on it and alarms that would bleep the second I put my hands on them. And then she'd kill me. She's not so merciless, you know. You should of seen her a Yaya's battle. It was mostly like Yaya was getting PWNED.

Amu's laptop was still on, and I opened it. Her laptop was on a email, that was all pink and glittery and filled with hearts that made me think, _What the hell is this and why is Amu on it?_

In the girliest font ever, the title read,

"_ELEVEN SIGNS YOUR TOTALLY (heart) IN LOVE!"_

I rolled my eyes, but was curious. Why had Amu _starred this? _Unless….was she in love?

"_11. You walk really slowly when you're with them."_

I NEVER walk slowly with someone! What are you saying? And I'm in love with Ikuto still, right??

"_10. You feel shy when they're around." _

…

"_9. You smile when you hear their voice,"_

Well….yea.

"_8. When you look at them, you can't see other people around you, you only see that person,"_

Yes….

"_6. They're all you think about,"_

Yea…

"_5. You realize you're always smiling when you're looking at them,"_

…keep going….

"_4. You would do anything for them, just to see them,"_

Partly true, yes…

"_3. When you were reading this, you had one person on your mind this entire time. (The person you love)"_

Yes. Ikuto. Right?

I drew in a sharp breath. _No,_

_I said yes to all these questions, because I was thinking of Kukai._

I quickly finished the next 2 questions, which were just really dumb, ('You love the person so much that you didn't even notice the number seven was missing!' (I didn't notice….) and a 'you just scrolled up to check and you're laughing at yourself,)

I wasn't laughing. I couldn't. It was too unreasonable.

But…

The more I thought about it, the more it made me realize.

_I really love him._

---

(Amu's POV)

"Amu," Utau said quietly to me.

I turned to her. We were together, just me and her, washing dishes, like great responsible people, much unlike Rima, who was at the center, I think yelling at the bookstore manager for not having the new gag manga in stock, and Yaya was God-knows-where.

"Uh-huh?" I said, concentrating on cleaning.

"What was that email?"

I felt my breath stop short. How did she know?

"Um…"

"Why did you keep it?"

"I…um…needed to figure out….my feelings….for this one person," I couldn't believe I was telling_ Utau _this, of all people! But she's my senpai, right? She can help me…

"Oh," she stopped washing and looked at me.

"Who?"

I took a deep breath. She was going to find out, eventually.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai….."

Her eyes widened slightly, but then closed shut. "I see…."

I was shocked. She wasn't mad? Not pissed at all?

"You were that girl…." It seemed as if she were thinking things through.

"Why aren't you mad?" I blurted out.

She looked at me surprisingly. "Should I be?"

"Because- a long time ago-"

She started to work again. "Oh. Well….I was a bitch,"

I cringed at her word choice.

"I shouldn't have been so protective over my brother…"

Pause.

"_YOUR BROTHER?"_

"Yes," Utau didn't even look at me.

I didn't want to ask anything else, but then she spoke again, a while later.

"I love someone else now,"

"Who?" I hoped I wasn't prying.

Her eyes had this far away look, as she whispered one name in the extremely quiet room.

"_Souma Kukai,"_

In a split second, Yaya's door had opened, releasing a tear filled Yaya, who launched eighteen or so rubber duckies in Utau's general direction, before dashing out of the room.

"YAYA!" Fear (or hurt?) was in Utau's eyes as she ripped off her kitchen gloves and ran after her.

And I really was totally confused.

And who the hell was Kukai???

---

(Yaya's POV)

"_Souma Kukai,"_

I could just feel my heart practically…okay, I'm not going to use dramatic words. But I just felt it hurt. It hurt.

Hoshina Utau. She was like my mother.

Souma Kukai. The boy that _I _like, way before Utau. I knew that for a fact. She's only ever liked Ikuto.

Utau was special to me, and now this _boy _we both 'love' will split us apart?

I was just speeding. Racing. Having really, no destination to go to, but just needed to get away.

This was just too weird!

I couldn't just lose Utau like this. Unless….did she not care?

_If Utau really thought our friendship was special, then she would know exactly where I would be._ And once I thought that, I raced to the one spot I knew, if she cared, she could find me.

I crounched down into a ball in the corner, my hair down in front of my face.

Five minutes passed. _I knew it…She doesn't care…_

"Found you!"

I looked up at the breathless Utau, smiling a little, standing up, hands on her hips.

My eyes welled up with tears, and I leaped onto her, giving her a hug.

---

(Utau's POV)

_Flashback_

"_Oh dear, she ran off again," Yaya's mother looked around. "I'm sorry Utau-chan, she's kind of scared,"_

_I shrugged. "I can go find her," I offered._

"_Please!" She replied rather tiredly. I didn't know this Yaya person, but she must've been a pain in the a-_

_I found her. Her hair was down, very long, curled up in a ball, hands in fists and holding 2 red ribbons which I assumed held her hair before, and she was crying, right under a sakura tree._

"_Found you!"_

_She looked up. "Come on, let's go. Your mom is worried," I pulled on her arm, but she wouldn't budge._

"_No," _

_I stopped trying to make her move. "No one cares…..my mom wouldn't care….she's dumping me in this school! And none of my friends bothered to tell me bye…and I don't even know when I'm going back….they won't tell me anything!"_

_She was really sobbing by then, and I really had no toleration for crying kids, so I did my best._

"_I care,"_

_She hiccupped. "Who are you??"_

"_I'm your new friend, Hoshina Utau, 5__th__ grade. I'm new too. And I care! Come on, let's go!"_

_I smiled cheerfully as Yaya clutched onto my shirt as I led her back. _

-

"I'm sorry," she cried into my shirt.

"It's okay. None of the duckies hit me," she looked at me.

"No….not that,"

"It's okay. All's fair in love and war," I winked at her. She looked at me, her eyes wondering how I understood her so easily.

_You're my best friend, you idiot._

I glanced at the tearful Yaya.

_But even though I love you,_

_I won't let you win._

"How did you know where to find me?" Yaya wanted to know.

I looked away, blushing a little. "You think I'd forget the place where I first met my best friend?"

"Come on," I mumbled. "Let's go,"

And I led her back to our room, just like I had before, her tugging on my shirt.

---

A/N: The first time Yaya has her very own POV!

I had written this chapter in my mind so many times, and yet it was really hard to put in on 'electronic paper'. So I'm very sorry if it was crazily confusing. I wish I had some editor who could look over my stories. Dammit.

I changed the rating to T, with the help of the very nice _**Madmae16, **_thank you very much!

_I have 25 reviews. _

_That is two pages worth._

_Thank you to all the people who read this story!!!_

_And I hope you are enjoying this story!_

With love,

-angelmangagirl-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, nor do I own any other manga/anime that I have borrowed ideas from. *Cough* _Gakuen Alice…_

---

_It was near spring…_

_The time of leaving…_

---

(Rima's POV)

Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,

What, do you not hate me?

Mashiro Rima

I stared at my message I dared to write after two weeks. He would say he hated me right?

Well he was supposed to at least.

-

I stared at the reply I had just gotten, the unopened envelope.

_Dammit, why do I feel so nervous?_

_It's just a stupid letter of him saying he hated me._

_Right?_

_I mean, what else would he say? ' I don't hate you?'_

'_You're a nice person'?_

I took a deep breath and carefully opened the envelope.

My eyes widened as I read the words I totally had not expected. Amu would of screamed if she read the note, but she was sleeping as usual, guaranteeing another detention for her.

_Dear Mashiro Rima,_

_I love you._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

-

"Have fun at detention, Amu!" I called to her, as she stuck her tongue out in reply.

When I had left the classroom, I looked around. Where's Utau? And Yaya? They always help me around.

I raised an eyebrow. If they were at the center, I would kill them.

_Wait.._ I suddenly remembered. Yaya was having detention, she skipped it last week, and Utau was having an extended singing session.

"Hey,"

I felt my face flush up. I hadn't seen him in what felt like _years. _I didn't even know him that well.

Nagihiko.

I turned, ever so slowly.

"You got the letter, didn't you,"

I couldn't say anything. My eyes were shut tight and my face was red from embarrassment.

"I had to tell you…because…."

_Just say it! You're lying or something! Please! Say it's a joke!_

"I thought I should tell you my feelings before I leave. I'm leaving this school for a month. And I'm not coming back…"

My eyes popped open, and I ran all the way, back to my dorm. I guess I did know where to find it.

---

(Utau's POV)

_Spring._

"Thank you!" I called to the recording people. "Thank you, Sanjo-san,"

"No problem! Your debut is going to be great!" My manager peered into my eyes.  
"Utau, is there something bothering you?"

I shook my head. "Can I go?"

She nodded hesitantly, as I practically dashed out of there.

_I was graduating in a month._

I had finally gained my courage to eat at the ramen store again. Thank god, too, because I was getting so sick of cup ramen!

"Salt. Noodles extra-firm. Extra back fat. Seasoned egg topping!" I exclaimed when I entered the place.

"Welcome back, Utau!"

I grinned at the shop owner, as I took my place.

"Where have you been?" I gulped. Come on, you can do this!

I turned to face _Kukai. _"I've been really busy working on my debut…"

"You're graduating this year, right?"

"Yes," I said softly. "What about you?" I said, slightly louder.

"Next year,"

We were both silent.

"Kukai-"

"Utau-"

We paused again.

"You're leaving soon, so I just wanted to tell you…."

I looked at him, before pressing my lips on his.

After a short while, I backed away.

"Me too,"

Kukai stared at me in shock. "How did you know-"

I shrugged. "I didn't. I just guessed. Good thing I was right…"

He stared at me some more, rather curiously, before pulling my face towards his for another kiss.

---

(Yaya's POV)

I ran into the ramen shop again, wanting to see Kukai, after my harsh detention. God, the teachers here were TOO strict!

But before I could go see him, I _had _to rush to the 100 yen store for candy. I just HAD too.

_Then _I rushed to the ramen place, where I knew he would be.

My smile faded when I saw both Utau and Kukai in a tight lip lock.

I saw Kukai kissing back, and I quietly walked away.

"Yaya's happy for you Utau…" I muttered as I crouched down in a corner by myself.

I popped a gummy into my mouth, while sitting down in Rima's signature ball form.

I shut my eyes, as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"But it still hurts…."

---

(Amu's POV)

Detention. I was really getting used to it.

"Hey, _Tsukiyomi-sensei, _I'm here for my detention!" I smiled.

Ikuto just looked at me. "This is a punishment. You shouldn't be enjoying it,"

Ikuto seemed a bit different. And I was silent for while, until I managed to talk again.

"Is there something wrong, Ikuto?"

"_Don't call me that!"_

The sudden outburst made my drop my book bag.

"What-"

"I'm your TEACHER!"

Pause. "What's wrong…"

He just stared at me coldly. "Why do you care?"

"Because," he looked down, cleaning up his desk.

"_Because I love you, dammit!"_

I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the classroom.

_What's wrong with him?_

_He just suddenly hates me!_

I knew I was crying, and random people were pointing at me, and I was SO embarrassed.

Once I reached my dorm, I found a Rima, clutching a pillow, in ball form, with only her head peeking up, enough for me to tell that she'd been crying too.

She looked at me.

"Guys suck,"

I joined her, in ball form on the couch. "So true,"

-

"Amu,"

I woke up, just to see Ikuto looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Go away,"

"Amu,"

"I don't want to see you!"

"Amu, just listen to me!"

"No! You're a-" his lips caught me off. Dammit.

I broke away. "Sto-"

I hate him.

"Sense-"

Oh god. I was making out with my stupid teacher who has random mood swings. What's next, he's gonna hate me again?

"Sensei, just-"

"Amu, listen to me!"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving!"

This caught my attention immediately. "What? Why? Where? When?"

"You forgot who," Ikuto replied, obviously referring to the five w's.

"Isn't there an 'H' too?" I asked.

"Yes, there's How," Ikuto said, going into teacher mode.

I shook my head. "That isn't the point! Answer my questions!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Why: The higher ups know about our 'relationship' and you know its forbidden. I don't know if you know this but the principal hates me and won't let me get away with this. Where: I don't know, somewhere far away. When: Right now,"

"For how long?"

"I don't know,"

My heart was sinking.

"I came here to tell you this. But I need to verify something," he looked at me seriously.

"Did you really mean it this afternoon?"

I was silent. Unsure of what to do, I merely kissed him.

For about 2 minutes.

When we broke away, he went toward my window. "I'll be back, before your graduation, to get you out of this place, okay?"

I nodded, trying not to cry.

"I love you, Amu," and he disappeared.

---

A/N: Hi!

Sorry I haven't been updating. Life has been life. Which means that it has been very stupid.

School is near for me, so no, there won't be much updating, but yes, I will do my best! GAMBATTE!

Also, that has to be my favorite quote. 'Guys suck.' So true!! I can name so many right off the top of my head. God, I wish I lived in the anime world, where the boys are so perfect! NOT FAIR. (Sorry if this comment was offending to any people)

This chapter sucked. I knew it. It was also the 'For-some-reason-everyone-confesses-in-the-same-chapter' chapter. It was also the 'For-some-reason-everyone-leaves-and-a-bunch-of-characters-are-devastated-chapter' chapter. It was not planned to be like this. I thought it mainly sucked because of the 'too many things happening at once'.

Nevertheless, thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my story! _Thank you so much!_

I hope you liked this chapter even though I didn't!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, and neither do I own Gakuen Alice, which is another manga that I borrowed ideas from.

---

(Normal POV)

No one in Suite 58 could sleep that night.

And everyone woke up, freaking out.

"OH MY GOD!" Amu sprung up in her bed, rushing to get changed.

"Dammit, what time is it?" Utau yelled for all rooms to hear, from her bedroom, applying her makeup.

The door to Room D slammed open, and Rima walked in, looking slightly dazed, her usually perfectly made blond hair all over the place, and croaked some words that should not be said.

Yaya followed next. "For once in Yaya's life," she yawned. "Yaya is _tired,"_

But the same thing was running through all their heads:

_Those damn guys and how they make me stay up all night._

---

(Rima's POV)

"RIMA!" Amu yelled. "WE'RE LATE!"

_I think I know that, Amu. Thank you._

We arrived in our classroom. Tsukiyomi-sensei was gone. There was this new teacher.

"Hello, my name is Ishikawa Ai. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year,"

The class immediately started shouting.

"_WHERE'S TSUKIYOMI-SENSEI?"_ all the fangirls cried, glaring at Amu.

I glanced at her too. She was looking at her feet, as if her plain school shoes had suddenly became the most fascinating thing in the world.

"We don't know yet…." Ishikawa-sensei said seriously.

Me and Amu sat down, while we began English.

Suddenly, out of nowhere in the middle of class, Amu burst into tears.

And ran out of the classroom.

"_AMU!"_

I stood up and followed her out of the classroom.

_Dammit, where did she go?_

I looked around, and turned left, before crashing into someone.

"I'm so sor-" I looked up.

"Rima?"

_DAMMIT!_

I turned, and went left. I heard someone come up behind me.

"Rima-"

I stopped, but didn't face him. "What?"

"I…still love you. I wasn't joking when I sent you that,"

I was still silent.

"But,"

There was more?

"Do you really hate me?"

I turned. Our eyes locked together, his deep brown eyes.

"Tell me, Fujisaki," I heard myself say.

"Why do you 'love' me?"

Nagihiko looked surprised.

"You're different. You're beautiful. I love _everything about you,"_

I looked at him.

He smiled a little. "Why do you hate me?"

I paused a little, thinking it over.

"I hate you," I took a little step forward, till I was close to him.

"Because," I rose up onto my toes, till we were face to face.

"I love you," I kissed him on the cheek.

Nagihiko smiled, got on his knees, and pressed his lips on mine.

We stayed like that for a while, just making out in the hallway (AWKWARD!!) until I pulled away, realizing something.

"Oh crap! I have to find Amu!"

---

(Amu's POV)

I was crazy.

Really. Insane.

Okay.

Ikuto's gone.

That's okay.

I can do this.

It doesn't matter if he was here or not.

Right?

…

I couldn't do this.

I couldn't just sit there in the classroom, listen to our new teacher talk and pretend nothing was wrong.

Not when one of the most important people in my life was gone.

I still couldn't believe myself that I loved him.

I LOVED him.

I LOVED Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-

Rima burst through our suite, face flushed.

I was in ball form. And crying. Silently, by myself.

I looked up. Nagihiko was following closely behind her.

"Are you okay??" Rima sat down next to me, and looked straight into my eyes. Actually, looked up. The height difference was too big.

"Why's Nagihiko here?" I asked Rima, raising an eyebrow. Rima turned red and looked at her hands.

I shot her a 'I thought yesterday we both hated boys' look, and she replied with a 'Well look at you, you're a mess over _Ikuto _so why can't I love Nagihiko?' look.

"If you don't want me here, I can go," Nagihiko offered, looking uneasy.

I shook my head. "No, you can stay," Nagihiko let out a deep breath. "On one condition," I continued.

"Dammit," Nagihiko muttered under his breath.

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

"Um…Amu-chan…" I said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but this will really help!" Amu said apologetically, wiping her eyes from the tears.

Rima smirked.

Oh my god Amu, it could have been ANYTHING but THIS!

She had tied up my hair to look like Nadeshiko.

"Okay," Amu started.

"Why were you guys together??" She looked at Rima and me, eyes shining.

"Wait-weren't we going to talk about you??" I looked at Amu.

She shook her head. "I already feel better, seeing you with that hair,"

I felt my face redden. "Then I'm going,"

I stood up and left, hearing Amu and Rima laugh in their dorm.

_Girls, _I thought. _They are still so confusing…._

---

_-Suddenly, it's the end of Spring!!-_

---

(Utau's POV)

I took a deep breath.

This was it. Graduation Ceremony.

Tomorrow, my debut single is out.

I was so nervous and tense. But it was so exciting!

I spotted Kukai, in the crowd. He waved a little, and I shot back a small smile.

But then,

I probably wouldn't ever see Kukai again.

"Hoshina Utau-san!"

I looked up.

Went onstage, received my diploma, and waved. Smile and wave.

-

"Congrats, Utau!" Amu said.

"Yea," Rima said, with that stoic look on her face. When I caught her eye, she smiled a little.

Yaya was clinging onto me, crying. "Utau, do you have to go! STAY HERE!"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Amu and Rima backed away knowingly, seeing the person, and Yaya let go reluctantly and followed Amu and Rima.

"Congratulations,"

Kukai.

I turned. "Thanks,"

We were silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

"I'll miss you," I said.

Kukai looked at me, smiling. "Yea…don't forget me when you're out in the big world…." He paused. "_Chibi,"_

I raised an eyebrow. Okay, he was taller than me, so what?? "What are you calling your _senpai _now?"

He grinned, and kissed me on the forehead. I felt my face blush.

"Bye, Utau,"

I felt tears rush to my eyes as he slowly turned and walked away.

"Kukai…"

---

(Amu's POV)

I saw Rima and Nagi at a distance, saying goodbye.

Nagihiko was leaving too, Rima said he had to go to Europe, and I figured it was because his family was just acting bitchy again. But this time apparently, he wasn't aware of when he was coming back.

They hugged, Nagihiko left, and Rima practically jumped on me, hugging me so tight and sobbing silently.

"Boys still suck, right?" I asked her.

"Hell YES," she replied, through sobs.

"I'm with you on that," Utau said, wiping her eyes and walking toward us.

"I want COOKIES!" Yaya exclaimed, and we all laughed.

"Utau!" Sanjo-sensei called her. Utau suddenly hugged us, all in a big circle.

"_You guys are the best friends in the world," _Utau whispered. _"I'll miss you. But I'll definitely contact you when you get out of the prison-like school," _

"_I love you!"_

Utau waved, and turned, walking away.

Then we were crying again, for a totally different reason.

-

Today we got our new roommate, even though we were still getting over Utau's departure.

"_Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!!"_

I looked at Rima. We had this _who-hell-is-this _look on her face.

"_My name is Yamabuki Saaya!" _she shot one glance at me.

"What is your name?" she pointed at me, and yelled in her hell of annoying voice.

"Hinamori…Amu," I stuttered.

"Hinamori-san, _you are now my RIVAL!! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!!!"_

I looked at Rima again.

I knew we were both thinking the same thing:

_Dammit, Utau, why did you have to leave?_

---

A/N: Hey! I updated! YAY!

I'm trying to finish up my story before school starts (In two days- UGH!!) but I have a feeling I won't. But I'm trying because I don't want a bunch of comments saying _OMG UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE _when I'm really busy. It's not your fault, trust me. It's the damn government's fault who makes people go to school.

Yesterday I watched episode (I think) 97. And I'm getting very frustrated. There NEEDS to more Rimahiko in this series even though that episode was all about Tadase. But Ikuto and Utau were super cute as kids!!! But I'm also pretty pissed that the anime is so different than the manga! The fillers need to stop…NOW.

But in _my _story, Nagi left!! *starts crying* And Utau left!! *runs to the corner*

It had to happen. (Sorry _**Madmae16**_!! I know, I didn't want him to leave either!! I'm a MAJOR Rimahiko fan. MAJOR!!!) It's all part of my brilliant plot. Well…not brilliant. This story is probably going to end up all lame and cheesy, BUT I DON'T CARE.

Anyway, I thank the people who read this story (even the ones that think its total crap, because it's okay! I think it's crap too! I just wouldn't appreciate comments that say it's crap…not that I've gotten any yet…okay, I'm getting off topic) and I especially thank the very nice people who reviewed my last chapter _**Madmae16 **_(again, thank you!!), _**kuutau4everx3, **_and _**MyForbiddenDestiny. I have to thank everyone who reviewed this story though, because thanks to everyone I have 30 reviews!! *GASP!!!* THANK YOU!!!**_

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of the characters, and I also don't own anything else from any story I may have 'taken' ideas from.

---

(Amu's POV)

Half a year went by.

Pretty fast, I know.

Everyday I'd wake up thinking,

"_Is Ikuto here?"_

"_I thought he promised he'd come back for me,"_

"_Why hasn't he came back?"_

"_Ikuto…I miss you,"_

And then I'd start crying, until Rima started banging on my door, screaming for help, because Saaya is _always _berserk in the morning. Actually, she's berserk all the time.

She was crazy. And that only made us miss Utau even more than we already did.

But this time Rima was knocking on my door for a different reason.

"Amu!! Yaya has an email! From _UTAU!"_

I was up in a flash, going out in my pjs, because as I was concerned, Saaya _wasn't _a guy.

"Let me see!"

Yaya handed me her bubble gum pink laptop, and I grabbed it, eager to read what Utau had said.

'_Hi Yaya!_

_I miss you and Rima and Amu so much. I'm happy to be outside the stupid Academy, but I miss all you so much!_

_If you look online, my single 'Heartful Song' reached #1 on Japan's Hot 100!_

_How's your new roommate? Is she nice? Ask her if she took down my pretty decorations._

_I'm really famous now. My dream actually came true. _

_I also really miss Kukai. Tell him hi from me, okay?_

_I hope you guys are having fun! Reply soon Yaya!!!_

_Love,_

_Utau.'_

"Of course I took down her dreadful decorations! She has the worst taste," Saaya snapped. "And she even wants to take away _my _Kukai-sama! Awful!"

Did I mention that Saaya is now the president (and founder) of the Souma Kukai fanclub, and the only member, and that basically means that whenever we go the center, she follows him around like crazy, screaming Kukai's name with her hell of annoying voice of hers.

Saaya left, to the relief of all of us, and we started to compose the reply back.

'Hi Utau!

It's me, Yaya,

**And Amu!**

_And Rima…_

Are you having fun?

**Our new roommate is…**

_A bitch. _

**Rima's not kidding. Her name is Yamabuki Saaya, and she tore down your pretty decorations and chases after Kukai every minute she can.**

That's right, Utau! She's not nice to us. And she's graduating the same year as Amu and Rima! Ugh…

We have to go now. Saaya-'sama' wants us to take her to the center.

_Bye._

**Write back soon!!**

Toodles, Utau-chan!!

Love,

Yaya, _Rima, _**and Amu.**

P.S.- Kukai said hi chibi.

P.P.S. – He also said that he misses you a lot and is gonna see you soon, he's graduating this year.'

"He did?" me and Rima exclaimed together.

Yaya nodded, smiling. "Yea…isn't that sweet?"

I looked at Yaya admirably, knowing that she still loved Kukai herself.

But deep down, I hurt. Ikuto contacted me. And as far as I knew, Rima hadn't heard anything from Nagihiko either. Then again, we didn't know where they were. Utau did.

But we couldn't get sad. Not now. Not yet. At least not when Saaya came out wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup plastered on her face for her beloved 'Kukai-sama', no we couldn't.

-

'_Amu….'_

'_Amu….'_

I heard. "Who is it?" I asked back.

'_Amu….'_

I gasped. "Ikuto??"

'_Wake up…'_

I opened my eyes to the darkness of the sky. It was night. I was sleeping. And Ikuto…

No. He wasn't here. It was just a dream.

I spotted a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"_Ikuto?"_

He came toward me, clamping my mouth shut with his hand.

"Sh…."

I moved his hand away. "What are you doing here??"

He smiled a little. "I couldn't-"I leaped on him, unable to hold myself back, and kissed him.

He kissed back, and we stayed like that for a while.

When he pulled away from me at last, he said something so quickly I didn't understand.

"What?"

He looked seriously at me. "Come with me,"

My eyes widened. _"What?"_

"I said, Come-"

"I heard you!" I stood up, suddenly nervous and shocked.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked me.

"I-I can't," I stuttered, turning away from him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Why not?"

"What about…my friends? And my education?"

"Amu," I looked into Ikuto's eyes.

"We'll be _together,_"

I looked at him earnestly.

"Will you come with me?"

Pause.

"Yes,"

---

(Rima's POV)

"Amu?" I knocked on Amu's door. "Are you up yet? It's almost time,"

When there was no response, I turned the doorknob, to find it unlocked, wchih was surprising. I thought she would keep her door locked since that one day Saaya burst into her room, yelling at Amu at five in the morning.

I opened the door. Amu was gone. "Amu?" I called louder, if she was hiding or something. I began to panic.

"Amu! This isn't funny!"

I spotted a little note on her bed. I picked it up, and gasped. It read:

'_Rima-_

_I know you'll find this. I know you're wondering where I am, but I'm not sure exactly either. _

_I'm safe. That's all you need to know._

_Thank you for being my best friend._

_I hope we can meet again someday in the real world._

_Love, Amu'_

I stared at it, just wishing that she would just jump out somewhere and scream "FOOLED YOU!" or something stupid like that. I wish that this wasn't real.

Utau had _just _left, at least it felt like it. Now, it was _my _best friend who left. And she didn't even tell me why.

I bet it was that damn Ikuto.

I started to sob, just stupid little tears falling down my doll-like face. But it soon broke out into full crying. Dammit. Saaya left without me, inconsiderate bitch she is, but Yaya came in.

I handed her the note, sniffling. She read it without saying anything, but joined me on the bed for some serious crying.

We skipped school that day. My teacher was pissed, and we both had detention the next day, but like hell did we care.

We just skipped detention and school.

We got sent to the principal for some lectures, but I got out of it by using my 'fake crying'. Yaya also helped, by actually crying. Wow, she has some skills.

-

We got our new roommate today. Her name is Yamamoto Lulu. She's half French or something, so she's also Lulu DeMorcef. Something like that. She's really pretty. And she makes jewelry. She has this attitude, but she's not a bitch. On her first day, she gave Yaya this bracelet, me a necklace, and Saaya a pair of earrings.

But Lulu can't replace Amu. No one can. Especially since Lulu and Saaya 'the bitch' actually get along.

---

(Yaya's POV)

I have an email from Utau!

OMG!

I clicked.

'_Hey Yaya!_

_Your new bitch of a roommate better not even touch Kukai! I will beat up her ass if she does, you hear me?_

_Oh, btw, tell Amu and Rima I'm coming to their graduation ceremony. You know, next year. Okay?_

_Yours too, of course. But I need to see this bitch. _

_Reply soon!_

_Love, Utau'_

Enclosed was a picture of Utau smiling. Saaya passed by my computer and pointed.

"Who's that ugly person?"

Ooh, I cannot wait for next year's graduation ceremony. Saaya and Utau are going to fight!!

---

A/N: Hey! I updated!

This chapter….went differently in my mind. I still hope you liked it. And it just occurred to me that this story is going _really _fast.

Amu and Ikuto ran off together. Is that 'eloping?' I'm not sure. Amu's only 17 now, right? And Ikuto is….OLD. Lol.

Poor Rima. She's alone. Well, she has Yaya. But were they ever really super close besides episode 96?

Oh well.

The next chapter is going to fast forward half a year again. Sorry!!! .

But hey, that means Kukai is out of the academy!! ^-^

Anyway, again, I thank the three very nice people who reviewed chapter 14, _**music4soul, MyForbiddenDestiny, **_(thank you for reviewing chapter 13 too!! ^-^), and _**pop-virgo97**_.

And, as always, thank you to all of you silent readers! You guys are the best!! I thank you for _liking _my stupid story!

I hoped you liked this chapter! (I'm probably going to write the next one right after I finish writing my little stupid comments)

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, nor do I own anything else.

(A/N: I'm having a major writer's block right now, so sorry if this chapters no good)

---

_The next year, springtime. AKA Rima's/Lulu's/Saaya's/and was supposed to be Amu's graduation_

(Rima's POV)

"NO! Rima don't go!! Please!!" Yaya cried, hitting me.

Utau was over in the corner with Lulu and Saaya, where Saaya and Utau were having an epic battle. Over Kukai. Lulu was the mediator.

"Ow," I bluntly replied. I felt bad for Yaya though, secretly, she had no close friends once I left. Which was about in a couple hours. Technically, I'm already done. I have my diploma and everything.

I didn't even know if I wanted to leave. I had to go back home. And what would I do now that now I was done with academy life? I didn't even know what I wanted to do with my life. Go to college? Maybe.

I think you may have noticed I'm not talking about Nagihiko. I used to miss him so much.

But I sort of gave up. I gave up waiting for him, wishing, I got sick of it. So I just don't mention him anymore.

We all said goodbye, as I made my way toward the gates, with my bags.

"Rima?"

I turned. "Mama??"

She came toward me. "Oh my god, Rima! I missed you so much!"

She hugged me, and I looked around. "Where's Papa?"

"Oh, um, we divorced. But anyway, you look so old! How old are you now, 18?"

"Yes," I replied.

In the car, I noticed how happy my mother was to see me. I wondered how she was when my father divorced her and she was alone.

"Rima, do you want to go anywhere? I understand the academy was kind of like a prison, I'm sorry. Do you want to see anything, or are you hungry, or-"

"Mama," I looked at her and smiled a little.

"I want to go home,"

My mom looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much Rima,"

I smiled, before hearing a bunch of commotion.

"Mama! Look at the road in front of you when you're driving!"

---

(Utau's POV)

"Who won?" Yaya came up to me since Rima left.

I was pissed. "That bitch thinks she won, but I did. How did you live with her?"

Yaya shrugged. "I don't know myself,"

I sighed, and hugged Yaya. "I have to go. I have a concert tonight,"

Yaya nodded. "One thing. Did you find Kukai yet?"

I avoided Yaya's eyes. "No…."

Yaya looked at me, concerned. "I'm fine," I smiled. "And I really have go. See you next year!"

I hurried away before Yaya could say something else.

But really.

_Kukai, where are you?_

-

"HERE IS HOSHINA UTAU, WITH HER NEW SINGLE HEARTFUL SONG!"

I looked around at my screaming fans, as I walked onstage.

I loved every one of them, but something was missing.

But I couldn't let that stop me.

"_Daremo inai STAGE, yume no jikanwa mou maku ga oriteyuku," _I sighed.

"_Kinou to onaji, asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no….LAST SCENE was itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo, namida fuite, tobira tatakou…."_

I glanced into the crowd, when a familiar figure caught my eye.

My breath stopped short. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was, onstage, I just needed to make sure of this.

"Kukai?" I asked, into the microphone.

"Souma Kukai! Is there a Souma Kukai here!!" I yelled.

I heard backstage, my manager and everyone saying "What the hell is she doing," and stuff like that. The crowd too. But I really didn't care.

"_KUKAI!" _I yelled.

I felt tears rise up into my eyes. He really wasn't here, was he-

"You idiot, how many times do you have to call my name?"

I looked up. There he was, in the crowd, making his way toward me.

I ran toward him, into the crowd, until I reached him.

The minute I reached him, I slapped him hard on the face.

"What was that for-" Kukai started angrily, but I interrupted him.

"_Where were you all this time! I've been looking for you, you know! And you didn't contact me, even though you knew how you could've, it's been a freaking YEAR, Kukai! Do you know how much I missed you??" _I yelled.

Kukai looked shocked for a minute. "Wow, the real world changed you didn't it," he remarked.

"Shut up and tell me where the hell you've been all this time!" I yelled some more.

He looked at me, smiling. "I've been working," and before I could yell at him for not seeing me first, he pulled out a little box. My eyes widened.

He gave it to me, and I opened it.

In it was sitting a gorgeous little platinum ring with a diamond on it, surrounded by sapphires.

"Oh my god,"

The crowd was saying things like "Aw…." And "That's so sweet…."

"Do you like it?" Kukai asked me.

"You-you-"

Pause.

"_YOU IDIOT!" _I yelled.

Kukai looked at me, hurt. "You don't like it?"

"It's-it's not that! Why _now? _I'm like, only 20! And you're NINETEEN, you idiot!!"

"It doesn't have to be now. Wait, then is that a yes?" Kukai asked.

I looked at him, smiling. And pulled him close for a kiss, and when I pulled away, I replied,

"What do you think?"

He just smiled back. And the crowd cheered.

Oh damn. We did this in PUBLIC? Damn paparazzi, this story's going to be everywhere.

---

(Yaya's POV)

"Mou, it's so boring when I'm alone!!" I cried. I was, totally bored, waiting for the new girls to come. At least, I had one more year.

The door knocked.

"Come in!" I said, jumping up excited.

First came in a pink ponytailed girl. (Who do you think it is?)

She had a visor on her head and a sporty pink dress.

Following after her was a blue haired girl. It was short and a blue beret rested on her head.

It was obvious that she had the most style, it seemed to me, and she had on a collared shirt with a black vest, and blue jeans.

But the one that caught my eye was the last one to come in. Green hair, some sort of hat, and a green _poofy _dress.

They looked cute and sweet, and I hoped they were nice.

"Hi!" I said. "I'm Yuiki Yaya, in 12th grade,"

The pink smiled excitedly. "HI-HI! My name is Sato Ran! I'm the oldest! We're all twins, in 3rd grade!!"

Blue one nodded. "I'm in the middle. I'm Sato Miki. Nice to meet you,"

Green one smiled. "I'm Sato Suu-desu! Nice to meet you! I'm the youngest!"

Suu looked around. "Why is the room so messy??"

"Not cool," Miki shook her head.

"AH, LET'S GO SOMEWHERE EVERYONE!!!" Ran yelled.

_Okay…_I thought to myself. _This will be one long year._

---

A/N: I actually finished this chapter yesterday. I just didn't post it until now.

Lol, Yaya the 12th grader and Ran, Miki, Suu the 3rd graders. That'll be interesting.

_**The Next Chapter will (probably) be the last. **_I'm not exactly sure yet, either that or the next one will be the second to last.

I really want to finish this story, school starts TOMORROW for me (and I'm super FREAKING OUT!!) and I especially need to do good this year. *sigh*

The little Utau/Kukai thing was based off Full Moon. You know, at the end when Mitsuki and Takuto get together again? I made it like that, only Utau was yelling at Kukai a whole lot more than Mitsuki was to Takuto. ^-^

I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do with Rima in this chapter, but I hope you thought that little 'Rima' excerpt was good anyway.

And where the hell are Amu and Ikuto? You'll see….hehe…

I officially have _**39 **_reviews for 'Seiyo Academy!'

THANK YOU!!!

For my last chapter, I thank _**, Madmae16, Joker4ever, pop-virgo97, MyForbiddenDestiny, **_and _**donladey **_for your super kind comments! And all of you silent readers who are kind enough to click on the link!! ^-^

I hope that you liked this chapter (That had no Rimahiko in….)!!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Shugo Chara! (even though I own an illustration book…), all of it belongs to Peach-Pit, just like Higuchi Tachibana-sama owns Gakuen Alice.

---

_-A couple years later-_

(Rima's POV)

"Rima! You have mail!" My mom yelled.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I replied from my room.

What have I been doing for all these years? I've been going to the local university. It's not far from where my mom lives, so I'm still living with her, because I don't want her to get lonely.

I heard about Utau's engagement a long time ago, it was _everywhere_, in magazines and TVs, and they got married, I think. But there has been no news of a wedding. But I'm pretty sure they kept it secret.

I have no idea where Yaya, Amu, and Utau are. Utau, she's everywhere but I don't know exactly where she is. Amu, I don't know, I haven't seen her and Yaya in years.

Not to mention Nagihiko. My heart hurt every time I thought about him, but I kept telling myself to forget.

Anyway, it's summer, and I'm having time off of college.

I ran downstairs, and my mom pointed to the table. There was this _huge _envelope. And sure enough, it was addressed to me.

The second I opened it, there were fireworks, that popped out of the envelope, showering glitter everywhere.

_WHAT THE HELL? _I spat out glitter that had entered my mouth. Yuck.

I took out the actual letter, also glittery but very pink too.

'_You are invited to Utau & Kukai's Wedding!_

_July 4__th__, ----'_

There were all these boring things like RSVP and stuff like that, and the time.

But I only had one thing in mind.

"Those idiots! They're not married yet?"

My mother rushed to the table. "Oh, a wedding invitation!" She read it, and paled.

"Rima…you…you were invited to _Hoshina Utau's wedding?" _she gasped.

"Mom…" I said. "Are you a fan of hers?"

She led me to a room, unlocked it, and led me inside. There were posters and CDs on the floors. It was a 'Hoshina Utau' Room.

I looked at my mom, like she was crazy. She smiled a bit.

"So why were you invited?"

I blinked. "She was my roommate,"

I thought my mom was going to faint.

"You're going right?"

I pointed to the bottom of the pink glittery card. In fine print it read:

'_Rima, come or else I will kill you in your sleep. I know where you live. –Utau'_

My mother seemed unfazed. "Can I-"

"No. You're not coming with me,"

-

One day, I received a call, July 3rd.

"Hello?"

"_RIMA! Come out right now!!"_

"What?" I asked, bored.

"_GET OUT HERE,"_

Still unaware of who was on the phone, I walked outside.

A cross looking blonde with pigtails was tapping her feet on the ground, and glared at me.

"UTAU?"

"Rima! Get over here!"

I looked at her. "NOW!"

She didn't change.

"Listen, I really need a flower girl tomorrow. Can you do it?"

I stared at her coldly. "N-"

"Thanks Rima! Be there tomorrow at 6:00 AM okay then?" Utau smiled and got into her car.

"…"

Utau drove away. Damn you.

But it was nice to see her after all the years.

"Wait…."

"Six AM??????"  
---

(Amu's POV)

Utau rushed toward me. "Amu, you're early!"

I looked at her, rubbing my tired eyes. "I am? You said six!"

"I did? Oops. I meant eleven. You're five hours early. But that's okay,"

I glared at her. She hugged me. "It's so good to see you!" She glanced at my hand.

"You have a ring,"

I blushed.

"You're married?" came a different voice.

I turned.

"Rima?"

Her eyes widened. _"Amu?"_

I ran toward her. She slapped me hard.

"OW!" I snapped. "What was that for?"

"_What do you mean, what was that for?? How could you just leave me like that? Me and Yaya were by myself! I can't believe you!" _Rima started to cry. Feeling bad, I hugged her. She must've been really lonely.

"I'm so sorry…."

She looked at me hard with her red eyes. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Nagoya. We went to America for a couple months, but we're in Nagoya. You?"

"Kyoto. Attending college,"

"Nagihiko?"

Rima's face hardened and she pressed her lips together.

Sensing that there was trouble, Utau joined us.

"I've been in Tokyo! And I forced you two to come back here! You know the academy's really close by? Oh yea, Rima, why are you so early?"

Rima looked pissed. "You said 6 AM!"

Utau winced. "Help me with jewelry!" was her reply.

-

Utau's wedding was indoors, because of the stupid paparazzi.

Rima was the flower girl, because of her..petite-ness. She was fairly pissed, in her little light pink poofy dress, though she was super entertained by the fact she got to throw flower petals….and she did. At innocent people attending the wedding. Utau then, was fairly pissed.

Me and Yaya (who came at the right time, damn you Utau. Why did you tell Yaya the right time?) were the bridesmaids. We wore a slightly different pink colored silk dress, thankfully _not _poofy.

Then there was Utau. She had this gorgeous white dress on.

The ceremony was long and boring, and I think both Utau and Kukai fell asleep, standing up. But they woke up just in time for the 'You may kiss the bride part'.

I think the pastor person was pissed too.

---

(Rima's POV)

After the ceremony, we went to Utau's place, to get ready for the party, of course.

The second that frilly dress was off of my I took a pair of scissors and cut it into shreds.

"Come on, Rima, it wasn't that bad," Amu told me, and at the same time Utau started to yell at me because apparently the stupid dress cost a fortune.

I rolled my eyes, as we picked out things to wear.

-

I got to talk to Yaya, like _really _talk to Yaya during the party.

"Who was the roommate after I left?"

Yaya groaned. "THIRD GRADERS. Ran, Miki, Suu! Freakin' annoyed the hell out of me!"

Amu looked up. "Oh. They're my cousins,"

Yaya started to freak out about the connections, and I just sighed and listened to the oh-so-boring song playing, as a bunch of couples dancing on the floor.

Ikuto came over and took Amu's hand wordlessly and started to dance with her. Amu shot me a 'I-can't-believe-I-married-this-man' look. I shot back a 'That's-because-you're-an-idiot-and-love-him' look.

I was alone, no partner of course. Yaya too, so she ate cookies while sitting on the ultra decorated fancy table, until Utau came over.

"Hey Yaya," Utau said smiling, obviously. It was supposed to be the best day of her life. She pushed forward a shy and smart looking dark green haired guy, staring in Amu's direction.

"This is Kairi, Sanjo-san's brother," Utau stated, and left.

Yaya looked at him, while Kairi was staring at Amu still.

"Who's that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. He was falling for Amu too?

"That's Hinamori Amu….with her _husband,_" I said pointedly. His face changed, and turned to have a good look at Yaya.

Yaya turned red. "Would you like to dance?" Kairi offered her.

Yaya's face became her normal color again, and nodded. "Loosen up! You're so tense!"

She got up and led Kairi onto the dance floor, leaving me alone, because obviously, my dance partner was gone.

I was obviously looking sad, sitting by myself, because Amu came over.

"Hey,"

I looked at her wordlessly. She got it immediately.

"Why don't you look for someone else? Because you don't know if he found someone else or something. He might of forgotten you already…"

My eyes widened. _That's right! How don't I know this? HE hasn't contacted me at all! Or came back!_ I knew tears were welling up in my eyes. I think then was when Amu finally realized how mean she had sounded.

"Oh my god, Rima!" She cringed. "I'm so sorry!"

I shrugged, trying to blink the tears away.

"Maybe I should look for someone else…." I sighed, looking down.

"How about me?" I looked up. There was the guy who was looking at me, and smiling.

"Uh…." Amu shot me a look, and I tried to smile back.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kirishima Fuyuki," Amu shot me another look, and I shot her a 'stop-looking-at-me!!' look.

"Mashiro Rima," I replied.

"I know. Want to dance?"

Amu shot a 'If-you-want-to-get-over-him-fast-you-can-with-this-guy' look.

"Will you stop looking at me!" I yelled at her, as I stood and took his hand.

She looked at me in that 'good-girl, you'll-get-over-him'. I glared at her.

This Kirishima guy was a good dancer. I don't know about Nagihiko, I've never danced with him-RIMA! If you're going to get over him, you have to _forget him!_

"So, how do you know Utau?" I asked Kirishima.

"I don't,"

I looked at him weirdly. "Then why are you here?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Because you are,"

I cringed. What, is he some kind of stalker or something?

Utau waved. "ALL UNMARRIED WOMAN GET OVER HERE NOW!"

She was smiling a little weirdly. I think she was drunk. Great.

Amu started to get up, but I hit her arm.

"Get out of here, _married one,_" I reminded her. She glared at me, and turned to see Ikuto, and sighed.

"Hey, if you love him, and he loves you, then it's all good," I told her. Amu looked at me, smiled, nodded, and went up to Ikuto, where they preceded to make out.

Okay….

I stood by Yaya, way in the back.

"_How's Sanjo-san?"_ I whispered to Yaya. She blushed. BLUSHED! Yaya BLUSHED!!

"_He's nice…." _Yaya replied _BLUSHING _more.

"Mm-hmm…" I smiled knowingly at her.

"HERE I GO!" Utau yelled. Yup. She was definitely drunk. Thank God I don't drink.

And then the gorgeous purple rose and yellow daisy bouquet flew into the air. Though Yaya and all of Utau's special guests jumped and reached for it, I stood there, without trying.

Nevertheless, somehow the bouquet ended up in my hands. I really didn't know how. It just sorta plopped down onto my hands.

"OH MY GOD, RIMA-TAN! YOU GOT IT!" Yaya announced to the world. "YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED NEXT!"

Utau obviously heard and came up to me.

"Fujisaki, right?"  
Amu looked pained. I winced.

"No…."

Before I could utter another word or cry my heart out, Kirishima came up to me.

Okay…

"Uh…Rima-chan….this is for you," he gave me a little box.

I opened it. If it was a ring, I would kill him. _I just met the frickin' idiot!!_

And thankfully, it wasn't. Because I highly doubt that Utau would like a murder at her wedding.

Sitting in it was a little pink gem bracelet. What is with people with pink???

He held it up. I rolled my eyes and held out my wrist. He was about to put the bracelet on when the door slammed open.

And who entered the room was no other than….

---

A/N: Ah…..

The worst thing has happened.

_SCHOOL HAS STARTED._

And that means that I can't update as fast as I can. I'm also very unhappy that I won't have anymore free time. And I will actually have homework. And I'll actually have to care about stuff now.

And then one of my classes requires me to do community service, 10 hours this year, so that's just more time I could've spent doing….something else.

God, I miss summer already.

Anyway, story-wise, there was another time fast forward. I hope that's not annoying you.

I did a cliff hanger. I'm not exactly sure if I have done one before, but I want to see what kind of responses I'll get.

And on _that _topic, I HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!

I especially thank recent reviewers, _**liledormouse, MyForbiddenDestiny, Joker4ever, pop-virgo97, kuutau4everx3, xAngelic **_(who posted 4 times! Thank you for your advice!)_**, LaharlCrazy1120, **_and _**WantingFreedom**_ (OMG one of my favorite authors! If you're reading this, I just LOVE 'Meet Nadeshiko'! PLEASE UPDATE….)

Anyway, I recently discovered what I think is called 'Story Traffic'. I have 2,256 hits and 583 visitors! Though I don't know the difference between them yet. Hey, I'm still new to fanfiction!

I'm very happy that I actually have people reading MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. It's also very different than things I've written in the past, but I do hope you've liked it till now!

See you in the next (and LAST!!) chapter!

I'm sorry for the long update (was it long? I don't remember…) but I still hope you liked this chapter!!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	18. Chapter 18 END

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Shugo Chara!, not any of their characters, not Gakuen Alice, not anything. NOTHING.

---

(Rima's POV)

"EH??" Amu yelled.

"Tadase-kun, what are you doing here?"

At the doorway stood just a small, blonde kid. I think it was a guy. But I wasn't sure.

"Hinamori-san??" He exclaimed in his super girly voice.

I sneaked away from Kirishima and nudged Yaya. "Who the hell is that and why is he here?"

Utau came up behind us.

"That's just Hotori Tadase," she drawled. "WAY long ago, when Amu first attended the academy, before Ikuto, it was him,"

I stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

Utau nodded, rather spacey. I wasn't sure if she was serious, since, you know, she was probably going to faint any second now.

I turned to Yaya.

"_Him?"_

Yaya nodded. "Why is that hard to believe?"

"Um, cause, he looks kinda-"

"Gay?" Utau interrupted.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tadase yelled. Utau smirked. "Hell, its my WEDDING, you BRAT! I can say whatever I want to say, and why the hell are you-" she blinked a little, and fell back, until the not as drunk Kukai caught his wife. Utau just smiled and they started to make out.

Since the gay looking Tadase was now in a fight with Ikuto, he forgot to close the damn door. And now paparazzi was running in, and it made it hard for me to see _and _breathe.

But I could hear.

"AW *Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep*" Utau cussed.

"WEDDING IS OVER! BYE EVERYONE!"

Utau dragged herself and Kukai out, and everyone left. I did too, just going back to home.

"I'm home!" I called to my mom. No answer.

"MOM?"

I walked over to the table, where there was a note.

'_Rima-_

_I don't care what you're saying. I'm going to her wedding._

_-Mom'_

I rolled my eyes. Then right now she was probably stalking Utau just like all the other paparazzi.

I ran upstairs first, and took a shower, thinking about the day I had just witnessed.

Then I started to read for a little bit, but the doorbell rung.

_Ugh,_ I thought. _It must be my stupid mother who probably forgot the key for our house._

I ran downstair, and opened the door.

"Mom-" I started, but nothing else came out.

It was _Nagihiko._

_Fujisaki Nagihiko._

_YOU KNOW, THE FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO WHO CROSS DRESSED, GOT SENT TO EUROPE TWICE, AND-_

_The person I loved…_

He was just standing there awkwardly.

I slammed the door. And locked it, and prayed that he didn't learn how to hack locks in Europe.

I slid down to the floor, where I sat in my ball form.

_Dammit!_

_DAMMIT!_

_Why is he here?_

"Rima!" he yelled. I felt him bang the door.

"Open the door, _please,"_

I stood up. Trembling. I didn't even know why I felt so nervous.

God, why didn't he tell me first or something?

I fell down again, my legs feeling like jelly.

I attempted to stand up again, and succeeded. I unlocked the door, and opened it.

I saw his face. GOD!

I slammed the door again, locked it, and fell down again.

"Rima…" I heard him mutter.

I closed my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I managed to whisper. And he heard me.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked me back, in that kind voice of his.

"Open the door, Rima,"

Damn. His voice felt so _controlling!_

I complied. My eyes met his again and I was about to close the door when he put his hand to the door, so I couldn't move it anymore.

I lowered my eyes, feeling powerless.

"How have you been?" he asked me, finally, after a long silence.

"Fine," I choked out.

"Can I have a more than one word answer?"

"I'm fine,"

"Rima-"

I looked at him finally, frustrated. "What do you want me to say? I was happy and joyful all along? I went along life as if I was fine? Dammit Nagihiko, _it was all too fast! _Three of the most important people in my life _left me all alone! _It was like how my parents ditched me all over again! But no, you're standing here, expecting me to be all happy and not yell at you! _Nagihiko, I WAS LONELY!"_

I took a deep breath, after my big outburst, and, embarrassed, lowered my eyes to the floor again, feeling like I was going to cry. And I did.

Then something happened that I absolutely did not expect.

Nagihiko stepped toward me and hugged me.

I was so shocked, my eyes were open wide.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he whispered into my ear.

I was so shocked I couldn't say anything else.

He let go of me, and I sniffed.

"Why no letters?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't exactly know what I would say…"

I glared at him, but sighed.

"How did you find me?"

"I was invited to the wedding, you know. But my flight got messed up. And I caught Amu just when they were leaving, and she told me,"

"How have you been?"

He smiled a little. "Fine,"

"Any girlfriends?" I asked, keeping my face emotionless, staring at a rock on the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing at that time.

"What?" Nagihiko said, surprised.

"There has to be one," I replied, feeling tears rise up again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rima. You're the only girl I've ever loved, and it's not like I ever stopped,"

I could have heard that sentence for the rest of my life. I looked up at him, my eyes tearing up, but for a totally different reason.

"What about you?"

I smiled a little. "I tried…to forget. But I don't know what was more painful- living with you still in my heart, or trying to forget about you,"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good," he said. "Because then this would of gone to waste,"

I gasped when he pulled out a box, identical to Kirishima's.

_Please let it not be the same stupid bracelet, please let it not be the same stupid bracelet, please let it not be the same stupid bracelet!_

Nagihiko kneeled on the ground.

_Please let it not be the same stupid bracelet, please let it not be the same stupid bracelet, please let it not be the same stupid bracelet!!!!!!!_

And it wasn't. Instead, a small diamond ring lay inside.

Okay, that was it. The tears were just spilling out, and I wiped my eyes.

"Will you, Mashiro Rima, please, _marry me?"_

I just placed my lips on his, something that I hadn't done in the longest time. And he kissed back.

When we broke apart, Nagihiko smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

I slapped him, playfully. "What do you think, _Fujisaki?"_

-

You should of seen my mother's face when she came home.

It was pretty amusing, since she decided to come home on the exact time Nagihiko and I were in a fairly awkward position. (A/N: I'll leave that 'position' to your imagination)

But she merely smiled and asked who my 'friend' was, as if she was totally expecting it.

I have a good mom.

Anyway, yes, later me and Nagihiko got married, and Amu, Utau, and Yaya attended the wedding.

Since Utau went, the paparazzi also came to the wedding, which kind of broadcasted me and Nagihiko's marriage, and a couple days later, I received a letter by a very disheartened Kirishima, who begged me to _cheat _on Nagihiko and run off with him.

Like I would!

Nagihiko snatched the letter from me, and was incredibly mad. I have to say that I think that's the last of Kirishima, and I'm happy. But I do hope that he finds someone in the end. I think him and Tadase would be perfect together, if Kirishima ever turns gay.

Me, Amu, Utau, and Yaya always stay in touch. Every few weeks, whenever Utau is free, we meet up in Tokyo. Amu complains about Ikuto, Utau complains about work, Yaya complains about how Kairi still hasn't proposed, and I complain about how people on TV ruin comedy.

But we're still the best of friends. After all, we met at the one and only, Seiyo Academy.

---

A/N: IT'S DONE!

*GASP*

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. IT'S ACTUALLY DONE!

*Runs around in circles, screaming 'OHMIGOD'*

Okay. Sorry.

But it's done!

I feel so sad in a way. And it was very short.

BUT! THIS IS NOT THE END OF SEIYO ACADEMY! (I think…)

Just today I had the brilliant idea of a sequel (which I will hopefully do and hopefully not suck as this one did)

Anyway, I want to thank EVERYONE who REVIEWED!!

*Takes a deep breath*

_**MaroonAngel of Darkness, HeartsTamago, ShugoPita, , xxxUtauloverxxx, luv2sing27865, koijoi, AnimeLovaXD, MoonlightRush, Sparrow90, YingYangButterfly, Ivy34325, XxxxClouDxxxX, funnyghost444, xXLove'n'HateXx, Madmae16, kuutau4everx3, MyForbiddenDestiny, music4soul, pop-virgo97, Joker4ever, donladey, liledormouse, xAngelic, LaharlCrazy1120, WantingFreedom, Blossoming Hope, snowlight-chan, The one and only Mimi Cha, **_and _**xxxskittlezxxx**_

You all are so great; because of all of you I now have a number of FIFTY EIGHT reviews!!!

THANK YOU!

I also thank all the silent readers!

I hope you continue to read my stories!

And for the last time, I hope you liked this chapter!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-

(P.S. Lol, I wish I could see your reactions. A lot of you were like 'Is it Nagihiko that's going to walk through the door?' It was TADASE! Lol. I felt bad because he wasn't in the story much. But I don't like him much anyway…hehe!)


End file.
